


Luz contra oscuridad

by gabrielle62



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielle62/pseuds/gabrielle62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“La luz contra la obscuridad, el amor contra el odio y la paz contra la guerra”.(Kenneth Branagh)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1  Aceptando mi destino

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic lo escribí en el 2007, hace ya tanto tiempo... Es una historia slash, es decir relación hombre/hombre, es angst y contiene Mpreg,(embarazo masculino). Si no te gusta esta temática no leas mi historia. Es un Harry/Tom, Harry/Draco. Por éste orden.

Harry no podía ocultar más tiempo su frustración. Estaba realmente harto de todo, de una guerra que según el Ministerio no había empezado aún pero según el resto del Mundo Mágico llevaba años sucediendo. Todos los días había algún muerto en alguno de los dos bandos, en una constante ley del Talión… A pesar de no haberse proclamado de forma oficial la guerra llevaba años arrebatando vidas, destrozando familias, de una manera totalmente sibilina.

Pero “El Enfrentamiento” seguía sin producirse. Harry tenia veinte años, hacía ya seis meses que había terminado sus estudios de Auror con excelentes calificaciones, las mejores. Llevaba desde los quince años sometido a los más duros entrenamientos en todo lo relacionado con las Artes oscuras, hechizos encantamientos y un sin fin de otras materias… A estas alturas sabía más de Artes Oscuras que cualquier otro bruja o mago del Mundo Mágico y sin embargo… La Orden y Dumbledore, éste en especial, decían que aún no era el momento.

Harry Potter no tenía vida propia, había olvidado la última vez que salió con sus amigos a divertirse. Su rutina se limitaba a entrenar, entrenar…¡¡ENTRENAR¡¡. Había olvidado el sabor de un beso, nunca había tenido sexo con nadie, se sentía solo, vacío y triste, cada vez más convencido de que no le importaba a nadie realmente, que sólo era un arma contra Voldemort, pero que a nadie le importa lo que le pasase una vez venciese al ser tenebroso, si es que lograba hacerlo.

Hacia ya cuatro años que había terminado con Ginny. La quería pero no la amaba y sus caricias le dejaban frío. Tampoco quería herirla más de lo necesario así que rompió con ella antes de seguir adelante y crearle falsas expectativas que nunca podría cumplir.

Desde entonces Ron se había enfríado con él. No le gustó que dejara a su hermana. No había perdonado a Harry que rompiera su sueño de formar parte de la misma familia. Era amable, pero mantenía las distancias.

Hermione seguía con Harry como siempre pero… ser la novia de Ron condicionaba su relación. Todo eso le había dolido profundamente; queria mucho a sus amigos, de una forma incondicional. Descubrir cuánto se había equivocado con ellos, le habïa vuelto solitario y huraño.

Se había llegado a preguntar si realmente Ron le había apreciado alguna vez por ser Harry, sino se había hecho su amigo solo por ser quien era. Ahora estaba dolorosamente convencido de que tenía razón.

Sólo Remus Lupin se acercaba a él sin que el chico le rechazase. Lupin era el último merodeador, el último vínculo que lo unía a sus padres. La única persona que consideraba como familia, que sabía le amaba como a un hijo. El único con el que podía ser totalmente sincero.

Desde Ginny no había vuelto a tener otra relación. Vivía enclaustrado en Grimauld Place desde que acabó sus estudios. ¡Necesitaba acabar con Voldemort…o que éste terminase con él de una vez¡, para bien o para mal…lo que fuera tenía que pasar ya. Se le había agotado la paciencia.  
Aquella noche decidió que llevaría a cabo su plan. Nadie estaba al tanto de ello, pero sería esa noche, lo había decidido y no pensaba dar un paso atrás ni para tomar aliento.

 

*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*

 

\- Creeme Harry ha sido una suma de desgraciados malentendidos, desde el principio…-  
El que así hablaba era el mismísimo Voldemort, aunque con la apariencia de Tom Riddle. Era atractivo; medía un metro ochenta y cinco y tenía facciones elegantes y marcadas, además de un esbelto y trabajado cuerpo al que la túnica verde y oro que portaba sentaba de maravilla. Sus ojos castaños, sin embargo reflejaban un matiz rojo que evidenciaba claramente de quién se trataba.

Si Harry Potter estaba impresionado por el hombre, desde luego no iba a dejárselo ver. Había retado a Voldemort a través de la conexión que éste mantenía con él. Noche tras noche, el Señor Oscuro seguía intentando violar la mente del de ojos esmeraldas, pero eso era algo que Harry había aprendido a evitar diestramente, gracias a sus avances en legeremancia, ciencia que ahora dominaba.

Pero esa noche había sido distinta, el mismo Harry Potter, “La esperanza del Mundo Mágico,” le había citado y el Lord Obscuro por supuesto había aceptado sorprendido e intrigado.

-¡Mataste a mis padres…y a Sirius y has intentado matarme desde que nací¡- casi grito un muy cabreado pelinegro -, ¿de qué malentendidos me hablas Voldemort?- temblaba de ira mientras sujetaba su varita con firmeza. Voldemort clavó su mirada en los ojos del muchacho, pensando en cosas muy distintas a un enfrentamiento. En esos momentos, pensaba que el chico era muy atractivo, mejor dicho, era hermoso.

El pelo de Harry seguía pareciendo un nido de pájaros, eso no tenía solución, pero sus facciones habían abandonado todo rasgo infantil, sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos,…dos hermosas esmeraldas claro reflejo de cualquier sentimiento del muchacho, su nariz recta y fina y sus labios rosados y carnosos pidiendo ser besados, acompañados de una piel de alabastro que se adivinaba fina y suave, casi femenina y que el Lord se vió de pronto deseando acariciar.

¿Cómo sería tenerle desnudo en sus brazos? Debería ser una experiencia inolvidable, ciertamente. Voldemort de pronto había encontrado una solución para dar fín a una guerra antes aún de empezarla de veras…conociendo el corazón del chico como lo hacía sabía que este no se negaría.

-Bueno…- prosiguió el Lord –. Eso ya no puedo cambiarlo, pero nada es blanco ni negro Harry, y ésta guerra tampoco lo es… como supongo ya te habrás dado cuenta, hay muchos matices, muchos grises en medio. Te puedo asegurar que no es una guerra entre buenos y malos, sino entre seres humanos que además son magos, lo que lo hace mucho más terrible y peligrosa esta contienda. Hay mucho sufrimiento en ambos bandos, mucho odio y resentimiento, muchas pérdidas en vidas humanas…y puede ser mucho peor si “La Gran batalla” se declara. Tu y yo somos simples comodines en este juego de poder…

-¡Yo soy un comodín¡- bramó el chico más furioso que en toda su vida. Si Voldemort creía que era un tonto iba listo. Podía no ser el más inteligente de Hogwarts, pero hacía tiempo que había dejada atrás al chiquillo inocente que fue en un principio –. Pero…tu…¡Eres Voldemort, por Merlín¡ ¡Toda esta destrucción es por tu culpa!

-No sólo por mi culpa Harry, te aseguro que Dumbledore tiene mucho que ver…-dijo con voz helada, sorprendiendo al chico, instalando la duda en su mente -. ¡No es el santo que aparenta ser, tiene mucho que ocultar¡. ¡ Es un manipulador muy habil, por cierto, aunque creo que de eso tú ya sabes algo…¡ ¿Me equivoco?

Harry enrojeció hasta la raiz del pelo sin poder evitarlo, Voldemort no se equivocaba… desde que en quinto curso se dio cuenta de cómo era el Director en realidad, Harry no había podido volver a confiar en él. Tan grande había sido la decepción hacia el hombre tras la muerte de Sirius, algo de lo que Harry todavía se culpaba, no podía perdonar que el anciano mago le hubiese ocultado información tan valiosa, su padrino seguiría vivo si Harry hubiese sabido lo que le esperaba, no se habría dejado engañar tan fácilmente, y su vida no sería tan patética. Sirius no hubiese permitido jamás que lo utilizaran para sus fines como estaban haciendo.

-Te propongo un trato- volvió a hablar Voldemort. Harry no contestó, expectante, esperando a ver donde quería llegar el Mago Oscuro –. Si vienes a vivir conmigo como mi consorte, no habrá más guerra, ni más muerte, ni más desolación, la decisión es solo tuya- dijo con ironía.

A Harry le pareció que de repente el mundo se tambaleaba bajo sus pies. Con dificultad se sentó en el suelo, incapaz de mantenerse en pie…¡ Aquello era algo tan surrealista…¡ ¡ No podía estar pasando¡ ¿El y Voldemort?. Sólo pensar en la reacción del Mundo Mágico le daban ganas de reir a carcajadas.

Definitivamente el lord estaba como una cabra, si pensaba que él podria aceptar tener algo con el asesino de sus padres, con el asesino de tantos inocentes, sólo pensar en tener sexo con Voldemort la nausea le nacía en la boca del estómago provocándole fuertes arcadas.

Ignorándole totalmente Voldemort prosiguió con su monólogo.

–Por supuesto firmarás con un lazo mágico e indisoluble nuestra unión. Nos casaremos, Harry Potter. Tu sacrificio salvará al Mundo Mágico al final, aunque… no como todos esperaban.

Al oírle Harry supo que estaba vencido. Tenía razón, ¿qué importaba que él se revolcase con Voldemort si el mundo mágico estaba a salvo y feliz? Su suerte estaba echada. Era su destino…su horrible y triste destino.

 

Harry se incorporó torpemente, se sentía muy mal, muy mareado, su cara estaba verde por el asco, su corazón latía tan fuerte que dolía.  
– Yo…Necesito pensarlo…- dijo con voz debil. El lord oscuro, seguro de su victoria sonrió levemente…

-.Como quieras… quiero tu respuesta mañana en este mismo lugar, a la misma hora…y Harry…- añadió dándole una lasciva última mirada -.Espero que sea positiva…-  
Sin más, desapareció, dejando a Harry rozando el sútil límite entre la locura y la cordura.

Al día siguiente el grito del licántropo se oyó en todo Grimauld Place sobresaltando a todos. Lupin había leído la carta de despedida de Harry…


	2. Convivencia no deseada

La casa de los gritos, a las afueras de Hogsmeade, era el lugar elegido para la cita. El mismo que el día anterior. Cuando Harry se apareció Tom Riddle ya le estaba esperando. La túnica que lucía era morada y oro y le sentaba de maravilla, dándole un porte majestuoso, pero el pelinegro no estaba para esas tonterías. Era un manojo de nervios cada vez más arrepentido de su decisión. Decir que estaba aterrado era decir poco, lo que más le preocupaba era tener una relación íntima con aquel hombre, con el que no deseaba acostarse para nada, no le atraía lo más mínimo, nunca había tenido nada que ver con ningún hombre, y era una triste y absurda paradoja que la primera vez tuviese que ser precisamente con él. El ser más despreciable de todo el Mundo Muggle o Mágico, y asesino de sus padres y Sirius, pero sabía que era lo mejor para todos y por eso había accedido, era su destino sacrificarse por todos, lo había sido desde que Voldemort le marcó como su igual.

-¿Nos vamos?- dijo el lord sin más preámbulos, intentando entrar en la mente del chico sin lograrlo.

-Cuando gustes- respondió no sin arrogancia, intentando detener el temblor de sus manos sin conseguirlo, pero obteniendo una burlona sonrisa de parte del hombre que ahora lo abrazaba contra sí, para desaparecerse a continuación.

Se aparecieron en una bella estancia decorada, ¡como no¡, en distintos tonos de verde y plata. Harry supuso enseguida que se hallaban en los aposentos de Voldemort y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo, sin que pudiera evitarlo, al mismo tiempo que el pánico se apoderaba de cada fibra de su ser. Obligado a ser valiente, Harry se preguntaba si no estarían todos en un inmenso error, pues no se sentía valiente ni arrojado ni nada parecido. Lo único que tenía eran unas ganas locas de salir corriendo de allí, correr hasta la extenuación, alejarse de allí y no volver jamás.

-¡Increíble…¡- dijo Tom Riddle, soltando una carcajada -.El héroe del Mundo Mágico tiene miedo a una relación sexual. Porque se trata de eso, ¿no Harry? ¿Acaso eres virgen? –Se rió de nuevo -. Bueno, no tardaré en descubrirlo. Te doy diez minutos para que te arregles para mí, volveré enseguida.-dijo, aún riendo, mientras salía de la estancia y cerraba la puerta tras él.

Harry temblaba sin poderlo controlar, tremendamente humillado al ver que su enemigo lo sabía. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas y se las secó de un manotazo furioso; su rostro estaba colorado como un tomate de la vergüenza y rabia que sentía.

-¡Bien¡- se dijo a sí mismo con voz ahogada -.¡Lo que tenga que ocurrir pasará de todos modos, así que cuanto antes mejor.

Se quitó la ropa y se metió en la gran bañera, donde se dio un refrescante baño con un gel de menta y hierbabuena, un olor que le recordaba muchísimo a alguien, pero no recordaba a quién.

Salió y se colocó un batín de seda del mismo color de sus ojos, con bordes plata, que seguramente pertenecía a Tom Riddle.

-.Bueno, no tengo más remedio que empezar a acostumbrarme a lo que será mi vida a partir de ahora...- se dijo a sí mismo mientras su voz se quebraba, sabía que sus ojos estaban nuevamente cristalinos, pero tragó fuerte, no mostraría debilidad aunque le fuese la vida en ello.

No había terminado de abrir la puerta cuando Riddle le agarró por la cintura desde atrás y se apoderó de su cuello, lamiendo, mordiendo y besando, marcándole como suyo, arrancando un gemido del más joven. A continuación, le volteo y le beso con suavidad al principio, delineando sus labios con la lengua, mordisqueándole el inferior obligándole a abrir la boca, para entrar en ella y recorrerla con su experta lengua sin piedad, enseñándole desde el principio quien mandaba allí. Harry no correspondió al beso pero se dejó hacer, con los ojos muy abiertos ante lo que el otro le hacía sentir y que muy a su pesar le estaba excitando. Algo que se notaba en su erecto miembro que clamaba por atención.  
Un ruborizado chico de ojos color esmeralda fue guiado hacia la enorme cama con dosel que dominaba la estancia y arrojado en ella sin contemplaciones, lo que le asustó bastante, temiendo que el Lord fuese a hacerle daño.

Al percibir el temor en aquellos ojos que tanto le gustaban, Tom Riddle se apresuró a desatarle el nudo del albornoz y quitárselo, dejando a Harry totalmente expuesto. Le observó unos segundos, incrédulo ante tanta belleza.

Porque eso era Harry…bello, en el más amplio sentido de la palabra. Su piel parecía porcelana y era suave como la seda, y si bien era delgado, también era cierto que estaba muy bien formado. Apenas tenía bello, excepto una pequeña hilera que le nacía en el ombligo indicando el camino hacia su sexo, que se erguía orgulloso pidiendo a gritos ser atendido… y Tom se dispuso a complacerle.

Harry ,con los ojos entrecerrados por el placer que sentía mientras el otro hombre se ocupaba de su erección, no pudo menos que admitir que Tom Riddle era hermoso, tenía un cuerpo firme musculoso y trabajado que cualquiera querría acariciar, cualquiera menos quizá él mismo, que se veía obligado a dejarse hacer lo que el otro quisiera. Tom devoró su boca, y aunque no fue correspondido, ignoró el hecho y prosiguió su camino de ardientes besos y caricias, mientras Harry se mordía los labios, intentando no gritar, ni demostrarle que le estaba volviendo loco de placer. Sin corresponder a ninguna de sus atenciones, el de ojos esmeralda volvió la cabeza a un lado para no tener que verle los ojos, gesto que el Lord aprovechó para torturar nuevamente su delicado cuello. El Señor Oscuro sonreía para sí, sabiendo que todas las defensas del chico estaban a punto de derrumbarse bajo su experto toque.

Al sentirse volteado y puesto en cuatro, el corazón de Harry volvió a ir a mil por hora, anticipando lo que venía a continuación, justo aquello que tanto había temido. Cuando uno de los lubricados dedos de Tom se introdujo en su interior, hundió la cabeza en la almohada para no gritar de dolor; a continuación fueron dos los dedos que se hundían en su entrada sin piedad, luego tres. Las lágrimas ya corrían libres por la cara de Harry humedeciendo la almohada. Era incapaz de relajarse y disfrutar con lo que le estaba pasando, hasta que uno de los dedos de Tom tocó su próstata y casi grito de placer. El mayor lo notó y continuó un rato más con lo que estaba haciendo, hasta que los gemidos del pelinegro eran notoriamente audibles. Entonces le penetró y Harry se tensó una vez más, gritando sin poder evitarlo… ¡Dolía! ¡Merlín como dolía!…pero Tom sabía lo que se hacía y esperó unos instantes hasta que notó el cuerpo del chico relajarse…abrirse para él, y entonces empezó a entrar y salir…muy despacio al principio…luego salía casi por completo y entraba de una certera estocada dando allí justo donde quería, haciendo a Harry gemir audiblemente, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más rápido, fundiéndose en uno solo.  
Al fin las paredes internas de Harry se estrecharon, contrayéndose al venirse en un increíble orgasmo, haciendo a Riddle correrse dentro de él… casi a la vez. Cansados y extenuados, cayeron vencidos uno en brazos del otro.

Cinco minutos después, Lord Voldemort abandonaba la estancia dejando, a Harry muy dolido y confundido ante el comportamiento del hombre y lo que él mismo había experimentado. No pudo evitar que una lágrima traidora corriera por su mejilla. Por un instante su ingenuo corazón había albergado la pequeña esperanza de…no sabía muy bien de qué… quizá de no sentirse tan usado y sucio…solamente eso.

Negándose a pensar en ello ni un segundo más, se refugió en los brazos de Morfeo, sin querer cuestionarse absolutamente nada, negándose a escuchar lo que su tonto corazón le gritaba a voces, y es que él no quería sentir nada hacía Tom Riddle. No podía… ni debía permitírselo.


	3. Usado

Llevaba casi tres meses conviviendo con el Lord y se sentía terriblemente solo. Tom le poseía casi todos los días, a veces más de una vez, según sus apetencias, y Harry aceptaba sin rechistar, ni participar en la medida que le era posible, algo que a veces resultaba muy difícil, pues Tom sabía perfectamente donde tocarle y cómo hacer para estimularle.  
Se decía a sí mismo una y otra vez, como si fuera un karma , que aquello era lo acordado a cambio de la paz en el Mundo Mágico.

Estaba totalmente aislado, sin ninguna información de lo que ocurría en el exterior, pues Tom había prohibido a sus Mortífagos hablar con Harry más allá de lo estrictamente necesario.

El Lord solía alardear de que sus esbirros besaban por dónde pisaba. Harry pensaba que más bien lo que ocurría era que le tenían un miedo atroz.

La información de Tom sobre lo que ocurría en el exterior hacía tiempo que no era suficiente para el chico de ojos esmeraldas. El hecho de que nadie de La Orden hubiese intentado siquiera contactar con él, le hacía sentirse aún más miserable, y le ratificaba en su triste creencia, de que jamás había sido para ellos otra cosa que un instrumento para lograr sus fines.

Hacía casi un mes que Harry no se encontraba bien. Al principio lo achacó a haber comido algo en mal estado, pero hacía un par de semanas que sus sospechas iban por otros derroteros. No sabía si decírselo a Tom y tampoco cómo hacerlo, y para colmo había empezado a sentir algo por el Lord si bien no era amor al menos no todavía, pues Tom no era el amante tierno y cariñoso que Harry había soñado y necesitaba, pero era ciertamente bueno en la cama y fisicamente era atractivo… muy atractivo.

 

*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*

 

Aquella mañana, Harry había salido a dar un paseo por los inmensos y hermosos jardines de la mansión, era de las pocas cosas que podía hacer allí; bueno, eso y leer, pero a esas alturas ya había devorado todos los libros a su alcance, al menos…los que Riddle le permitía leer.

Sonrió al pensar en la cara de incredulidad de Hermione si supiera que se había convertido en un lector compulsivo, y la angustia le encogió el estómago…les extrañaba tanto…

El día era ciertamente precioso. Estaban en el mes de mayo y los macizos de flores de todos los colores lucían en todo su esplendor . El cielo era azul brillante, sin una nube, y la temperatura era muy agradable; además, soplaba una suave brisa primaveral que invitaba ciertamente a pasear. Aspiró hondo con los ojos cerrados, llenando sus pulmones del aroma a flores y hierba recién cortada. Aquello le animó lo suficiente como para buscar a Tom y decidirse a contarle lo que le pasaba.

Al no encontrarle, se dirigía hacia la mansión para esperarle en sus aposentos cuando escuchó unas voces que identificó enseguida,: uno era el Lord Oscuro, el otro sin duda era Draco Malfoy. El sentido común le instaba a marcharse de allí cuanto antes y no escuchar conversaciones ajenas, ya hablaría con Tom más tarde. Pero como de costumbre su curiosidad venció toda prudencia. El Lord y Draco Malfoy se encontraban al otro lado del seto frente al que se encontraba Harry, y si bien él no podía verles, ellos a él tampoco.

-Pues sí, Draco, el Niño de Oro satisface todos mis caprichos - se jactaba Tom en ese momento, mientras al otro lado del seto, Harry palidecía considerablemente y la alegría de unos instantes atrás se iba por el caño.

\- Si bien no participa demasiado, me encanta dominarle y poseerle- decía el Lord con clara ironía-. El hecho de dejarle embarazado para que tenga a mi heredero, me está resultando bastante satisfactorio, créeme – una cruel carcajada siguió a sus palabras.

-¡El infeliz piensa que el Mundo Mágico esta en paz!¡tanta ingenuidad me conmueve¡¿Potter salvador del Mundo Mágico? Es para troncharse, pero es lo que dice esa estúpida profecía, aunque no sé cual pueda ser ese gran poder con el que puede derrotarme. ¿Slguna idea al respecto, Draco?

\- Ninguna, mi Lord. En la Orden del Fénix no dicen ni una palabra sobre la profecía o el poder del Niño que Vivió. Lo que sí es cierto es que le echan mucho de menos, ahora muchos se lamentan de no haberle tenido más en cuenta, sobre todo el licántropo está destrozado, también sus fieles amigos. “La comadreja” parece un alma en pena desde que Potter desapareció, creo que le puede la culpa, pues no se ha portado nada bien con Potter, y la Sangre sucia, anda llorosa por las esquinas, llamándole. Pero creo que el que más le extraña, más aún que todos ellos, es el Viejo comecaramelos de limón - se carcajeó Draco Malfoy, y el Lord le acompañó en su regocijo.

\- Es una lastima que tenga que matarle una vez tenga a mi hijo - prosiguió diciendo Voldemort -. Pero no puedo permitirme el lujo de dejarle con vida. Mi heredero será el ser más poderoso que haya existido jamás. Demasiado poder para que lo controle otro que no sea yo, ¿no crees?- Draco se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. El Lord no advirtió que en esos instantes la mente del chico estaba muy lejos de allí.

El Lord Oscuro seguía su incesante cháchara, ignorante de los estragos que estaba causando en cierto chico de ojos verdes, que al otro lado del seto, lloraba en silencio con la cabeza entre las piernas, maldiciendo una vez más su patética existencia, y el ser el tonto mas ingenuo más del Mundo.

Harry les sintió alejarse, pero él permaneció aún un buen rato sin moverse, hundido en su autocompasión. Media hora después, con todos los músculos entumecidos por la postura, se dirigió al fín a sus aposentos, mientras su cerebro trabajaba a mil por hora. Hasta ahora comprendía la magnitud del engaño de Voldemort y lo inútil de su sacrificio

Le había usado de la manera más vil que existía, cualquier asomo de sentimiento hacia el Señor Oscuro se había esfumado de un plumazo. Ahora lo veía como lo que era realmente, y siempre había sido…la más sucia, vil y rastrera de todas las serpientes. Por algo era el Amo de todas ellas…

Ahora que sabía que la guerra había continuado en toda su crueldad, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, se sentía invadido por una rabia inusitada, la ira corría por sus venas como lava ardiente, deseando destrozar todo lo que se encontraba a su alcance. Deseando destruir a Voldemort, más que nunca.

Al menos aún contaba con una baza a su favor. El Lord aún no sabía que estaba embarazado y que había conseguido su propósito; pero si algo tenía claro Harry Potter en aquellos instantes, era que protegería a su bebé contra todo y contra todos, sobre todo contra él. Una lágrima traidora rodó por su hermoso rostro, pero la secó bruscamente.

 

*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*

 

-¡Hola Harry¡, ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos¡

\- El moreno se tensó de inmediato al escuchar aquella conocida y antaño detestada voz.

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?- inquirió bruscamente, dándole la espalda. El rubio sonrió de medio lado. Draco ocupaba el lugar de Severus dentro de la Orden, desde que Snape había sido descubierto en su doble juego por Voldemort.

Tras la muerte de su madre, y el encierro de su padre en Azkaban, Draco se vio libre por fin para decidir su destino, hasta entonces impuesto por Lucius Malfoy, su padre, mortífago y mano derecha del Lord Oscuro hasta su detención.

Se decantó por el bando de Harry, por el lado de la Luz. Y lo hizo porque cierto chico de ojos verdes le tenía sorbido el seso desde su quinto curso en Hogwarts. Claro que eso era algo que el pelinegro ignoraba por completo.

Al igual que el chico de ojos esmeralda, Draco pensaba que la guerra sólo generaba odio, miseria, desolación y deseos de venganza. Obligado a elegir, pues al fin y al cabo estaban en guerra… ni Dumbledore, ni Voldemort era una opción para él.

Si bien tuvo sus dudas, le decidió la límpida mirada de Harry, la bondad simple y llana que emanaba del pelinegro y que hacía que quien le conocía DE VERDAD, no pudiera olvidarle, ni separarse de él. Conocer el alma de Harry Potter le hizo saber enseguida con quien estaban sus lealtades por siempre jamás, y es que… aunque el corazón que amaba tal vez nunca le perteneciese, Draco estaba más que dispuesto a dar incluso su vida por su antiguo compañero de colegio.

-Dumbledore quiere contactar contigo…- respondió el rubio al fin. El moreno sonrió con ironía

-¿Por qué precisamente ahora cuando lleva años sin hacerlo?- preguntó Harry.

Draco sabía que el chico tenía sobrados motivos para no confiar en casi nadie. Especialmente en el viejo Director. Pero también sabía que a pesar de lo manipulador que Dumbledore era casi siempre, quería a Harry sinceramente, tanto como un abuelo pueda querer a su nieto, y que su preocupación por él era genuina.

-Me encargó que te diera esto…- dijo tendiéndole un pequeño envoltorio

\- Deberías hablar con él, Potter, es realmente importante lo que tiene que decirte, dale una última oportunidad. Dátela a ti mismo- dijo al tiempo que salía de la estancia y le dejaba solo.

Harry bufó, aún reticente y se dejó caer en la enorme cama que todas las noches compartía con Voldemort,y que no volvería a compartir jamás y quitó con desgana el pedazo de tela que cubría el objeto.

Inmediatamente los ojos se le anegaron de lágrimas. Era el trozo de espejo, que Sirius le entregara en su quinto año, y que jamás utilizó. Sollozó al pensar que si lo hubiese hecho tal vez su padrino aún estaría vivo.


	4. Retornando a casa

Harry quería estar solo, no quería ver a Voldemort ni en pintura. Si pudiera habría matado ya mismo a ese maldito, pero áun no era el momento y tenía alguien más en quien pensar, el pequeño ser que vivía en su interior.

Tampoco podía permitir que el Lord sospechase que pasaba algo raro, así que decidió hablar con Malfoy para trazar un plan y poder hablar con Dumbledore sin que el Lord Oscuro se enterase.

\- Voldemort partirá en un par de días, debemos pensar algo para que mientras tanto no te reclame- dijo el rubio mientras paseaba nervioso por el salón. Al fin se paró frente a la enorme chimenea de mármol verde, que hacía juego con los cortinones de los tres ventanales, y se quedó mirando fijamente las llamas que crepitaban alegremente en su interior, como buscando en ellas las repuestas que necesitaba.

Harry se dejó caer en el cómodo sofá de piel verde oscuro, bastante abatido. De sólo pensar que debía acostarse de nuevo con aquel ser inmundo, le entraban náuseas.  
¡No podría soportar su cercanía!, ¡ No después de saber sus verdaderas intenciones! Draco le observó preocupado, entendía como se debía sentir el chico,a él le pasaría lo mismo. De cualquier modo, le hervía la sangre solo de imaginar al bastardo de Voldemort tomando a Harry contra su voluntad. En realidad, se ponía malo solo de imaginarlos juntos. ¡No lo permitiría, al menos mientras pudiese evitarlo!

\- Malfoy, hay algo que no te he dicho. Sé que no somos amigos precisamente pero…siento que puedo confiar en ti, que guardarás mi secreto.  
Draco le miraba fijamente, sin decir nada; con un movimiento de su cabeza le animó a continuar hablando.

–Escuché lo que hablabais Voldemort y tú. ¡Necesito tu ayuda, no puedo soportar tenerle cerca ni un minuto más¡¡He sido tan estúpido!¿Como pude creerle?- dijo con voz rota por la angustia que atenazaba su garganta. Draco no sabía que hacer, tampoco qué decirle, pensaba que el ojiverde había actuado impulsado por su gran corazón, como de costumbre, sin meditar las consecuencias; pero Harry era así, y el ser de esa manera era sólo una de las poderosas razones por las que le amaba tanto.

\- Hay algo más, ¿verdad?- afirmó más que preguntó el de ojos color plata. Harry se estremeció.

-¡Sí!...- casi gritó-. El consiguió su proposito…estoy esperando un hijo suyo…¡No lo sabe! y…quiero que continúe sin saberlo – dijo en un sollozo-. Protegeré a mi niño de él con mi vida si es preciso…- acabó diciendo con voz dura- pero no permitiré que le utilice para sus terribles planes - Cuando volteó a mirarle, Harry estaba totalmente sereno y con una determinación en sus ojos verdes que Draco no le conocía, pero que le hizo ver por primera vez la gran fuerza interior del Niño que vivió.

\- ¡Tengo una idea! – dijo al fin, tras un largo silencio, sumido en sus pensamientos -. Es arriesgado pero podría resultar, tendrás que fingir que estás enfermo - el rubio hizo una pausa por si Potter tenía algo que objetar, pero el moreno se limitaba a observarlo en silencio así que continuó diciendo -. Voldemort, hasta donde yo sé, es muy aprensivo. Tiene auténtica fobia a la muerte. No se acercara a ti si estás enfermo. Eso nos proporcionará un par de días, lo justo para que él salga de viaje, y puedas hablar con Dumbledore, y trazar un plan para sacarte cuanto antes de aquí.

Los ojos verdes se iluminaron ante la posibilidad de abandonar la Mansión y recuperar su vida nuevamente.

\- Necesito ver a Severus, él nos ayudará; volveré en una hora, mantente ocupado y alejado de él mientras tanto…- la preocupación que se veía en los hermosos ojos grises de Malfoy conmovió a Harry más allá de lo que reconocería jamás. ¿De verdad se inquietaba por él? Sonrió sin poder evitarlo, le gustaba que el rubio se preocupara de su bienestar.

-Malfoy…- llamó el chico de ojos verdes –. Severus está escondido por la Orden ¿Cómo sabes…?- no terminó su frase cuando se dio cuenta de que conocía la respuesta…Draco era el guardián secreto de su antiguo profesor de Pociones.

El de ojos grises se limitó a sonreir al ver un destello de comprensión en las esmeraldas de Potter.

 

*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*

 

No le costó evitar a Voldemort puesto que éste no le reclamó, seguramente andaba ultimando los preparativos de “El viaje” que haría en un par de días. Cuando Draco Malfoy se apareció de nuevo, Harry casi había terminado de leer su libro. Se puso en pie de un salto y fué hacia el rubio.

-¿Lo has solucionado?- apremió el pelinegro.

–Sí – contestó Malfoy, sacando una pequeña redoma de cristal de un bolsillo de su túnica, llena de un líquido rojo –. ¡ Bébete esto ahora mismo!- ordenó, y para su sorpresa, Potter le obedeció sin rechistar. Confiaba en él, algo impensable hacía solo un par de horas, pero ante esa confianza sintió calidez en su corazón, le gustó.

\- ¡Te encontrarás mal en menos de diez minutos! Será como tener Gripe Mágica- siguió explicando Malfoy.

\- ¡Merlín!- exclamó Harry, horrorizado de pronto -.¡Mi bebe!...esto no le causará ningún daño, ¿verdad?- se le veía tan asustado que el rubio tuvo que tranquilizarle.

-¡Ya pensamos en ello, Harry!¡ Relájate! Te aseguro que es totalmente inofensivo para el pequeño. ¡Metete en la cama!- ordenó una vez más tocándole la frente.

-Ya empiezas a tener fiebre, yo tengo que ir a buscar a Voldemort, hay reunión al más alto nivel. Acaba de llamarme – dijo, mostrándole la marca que se oscurecía en sus brazo mientras apretaba los dientes intentando retener las lágrimas.ç

El dolor debía ser insoportable, admiró al rubio por soportar todo aquello. Después de todo él no era el único que sufría en aquella absurda y maldita guerra. Draco Malfoy y muchos otro también lo hacían, pero todos tenían un sólo objetivo, liberar al Mundo de la pesadilla que representaba Voldemort.

-¡Quiero verle!- exigía un furibundo Señor Oscuro, al otro lado de la puerta que conducía a las habitaciones que compartía con su pareja. Harry, tapado por los cobertores hasta la barbilla, lucía pálido y ojeroso al mismo tiempo y su frente estaba perlada de sudor. Sus labios resecos murmuraban incoherencias a causa de la fiebre, y del mucho teatro que echaba el chico de ojos verdes a la puesta en escena.

El Señor Oscuro frenó en seco al entender la gravedad del asunto. Harry parecía de veras enfermo.

-¡Malfoy!- bramó sin dar ni un paso para acercarse a la cama, permaneciendo al lado de la puerta, temeroso de que el pelinegro tuviese algo contagioso.

-¿Sí, mi Lord?- respondió el rubio, solícito.

-¿Podrás ocuparte de él?... Se ve bastante mal y no quiero que se muera, al menos… no todavía – dijo, bajando la voz de forma que sólo Draco escuchó su último comentario.

-¡Parece grave, mi Señor, y si estoy en lo cierto, aunque no soy Medimago para asegurarlo… juraría que es Gripe Mágica, Señor. Altamente contagiosa.

El rostro de Voldemort era todo un poema y Draco tenía que hacer ímprobos esfuerzos para mantener la compostura y no echarse a reír.

-¡Ocúpate de él, Malfoy! ¡Quiero que esté perfectamente cuando vuelva! ¡El viaje se ha adelantado… partiré hoy mismo!- Sin decir nada más se volteó y abandonó los aposentos.  
Cinco minutos más tarde, los dos chicos todavía no podían parar de reír. Todo había salido a la perfección, incluso mejor de lo que habían imaginado. Voldemort, acompañado de seis de sus mortífagos de confianza, abandonaba el castillo aquella misma noche, facilitando enormemente los planes de Harry y Draco.

 

*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*

 

Harry decidió contactar con Dumbledore enseguida. Con el Lord fuera de la Mansión todo era más fácil. Aún así, se aseguraron de no ser descubiertos e hicieron todos los hechizos de protección que conocían para cubrirse bien las espaldas. Algo que resultaba realmente difícil en el Castillo de Voldemort. Pero no en vano Harry era quien era, su magia igualaba e incluso superaba a la del Mago Oscuro.

Les llevó bastante tiempo aislar la habitación y anular las protecciones del Lord. Pensaron, erroneámente que con tanto mortífago entrenando y torturando a base de hechizos a algún prisionero, Voldemort no se daría cuenta de su “pequeño” despliegue de magia.

Draco se disponía a abandonar la estancia cuando Harry le llamó.

\- No tienes que irte si no quieres, Malfoy…- dijo, mirándole a los ojos -. Es más quiero que estés presente, después de todo estamos juntos en esto, ¿no?

Si el rubio estaba impresionado por la confianza del pelinegro, no lo demostró en absoluto, se limitó a asentir con elegancia y colocarse a su lado.  
Harry cogió el espejo, aunque no tenía idea en realidad de cómo utilizarlo, así que llamo al Director por su nombre a ver qué pasaba:

-¡Albus Dumbledore!- exclamó con voz alta y clara. Enseguida la imagen del viejo Director se reflejó en el espejo.

\- Hola Harry, ¿cómo estás?- preguntó el anciano mago con una voz rota y cansada, que Harry sólo había escuchado en el hombre una vez. Después de la muerte de Sirius, cuando le reveló el contenido de la profecía. A Harry se le formó un nudo en la garganta. No había vuelto a hablar con el director desde aquel día, no en privado al menos, aunque le veía todos los días en Grimauld Place y asistía a todas las reuniones. Hasta ahora el chico no se había dado cuenta realmente de cuanto les había extrañado a todos.

\- Buenas noches, Señor. Malfoy me dijo que quería hablar conmigo de algo muy importante - empezó diciendo Harry, aparentando una frialdad que no sentía en absoluto. Pero… los últimos acontecimientos aún le tenían desconcertado y su corazón era un cúmulo de encontradas emociones.. Oyó suspirar al hombre mayor, seguramente decepcionado con su aptitud.

\- En efecto, Harry, es vital que hablemos porque hay cosas que no sabes y es crucial que conozcas, después la decisión a tomar será sólo tuya, aunque espero y deseo que sea a nuestro favor.

El pelinegro ahora sí estaba intrigado y con todos los sentidos alerta. Draco, a su lado, tampoco perdía detalle de la conversación.

Draco informó al Director de la apresurada marcha del Lord Oscuro y de cómo Harry y él habían burlado sus protecciones, sin poder evitar reírse al recordarlo.

Sin embargo, Dumbledore no parecía divertido, en absoluto. Sus ojos azules revelaban una gran preocupación en ese momento.

-¡Deben salir de aquí enseguida!- exigió el Director de la Orden del Fénix.

-¿Qué quiere decir, Señor?- preguntó alarmado Harry, para gritar a continuación, agarrándose la cabeza con las dos manos, la cicatriz le dolía de una forma insoportable -. ¡Tiene razón Draco!- gritó sin darse cuenta de que, por primera vez desde que le conocía, llamaba al rubio por su nombre -.¡Está aquí, y está realmente furioso! ¡Nos ha descubierto!

-¡Rápido!- rugió Dumbledore -.¡ Agarrad el espejo, es un translator!

Draco y Harry no se hicieron de rogar y ambos sujetaron el espejo, sintiendo de inmediato la ya conocida sensación de un gancho tirando de su estómago.  
La puerta voló en mil pedazos ante el potente hechizo del Señor Oscuro.

-¡¡¡Nooooooooooooooooo!!- bramó desesperado mientras su amante y su mortífago más fiel, se esfumaban ante sus mismísimas narices.


	5. Una palabra llamada amor

“No dejes que los confines de tu mente y tu corazón te cieguen; porque las cosas más bellas y sencillas en el universo del ser, ocurren sin ninguna explicación”. (Anónimo)

 

*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*

 

Draco y Harry aterrizaron en Grimauld Place a la vez, aunque de muy distinto modo. Mientras que para Draco parecía algo normal y cotidiano utilizar un translator, para Harry no era igual. Seguía siendo una pesadilla para él, siempre aterrizaba de rodillas o de culo, como esta vez. Se iba a levantar rápidamente, muerto de vergüenza, cuando una mano solícita vino en su ayuda. Enrojeciendo visiblemente, acertó a decir un tímido –Gracias...- al rubio que tiraba de él.

\- De nada… Harry - contestó Draco. Al oír que le llamaba por su nombre por primera vez, el moreno le obsequió con una encantadora sonrisa que lleno de un agradable calorcito el corazón del rubio, quien sonrió a su vez. Harry le dio la espalda para buscar con la mirada al viejo Director de la Orden, pero también para ocultar su turbación. Draco provocaba en él sensaciones que nunca antes había sentido, y esto le descolocaba bastante. No sabía a qué atenerse con el rubio, no entendía por qué su presencia le ponía tan nervioso, pero tampoco lo quería lejos de él.

-¡Gracias a Merlín, que pudisteis escapar a tiempo!- dijo Dumbledore a modo de saludo.

-¡Fue genial que convirtiese el espejo en un translator Señor! – dijo Draco con sincera admiración.

-¡Sí que lo fué!- admitió Harry, quien si bien se sentía muy agradecido y aliviado al estar a salvo y de vuelta en casa, tenía muchas preguntas que necesitaban una respuesta rondando en su cabeza. La duda se hizo tan evidente en las verdes esmeraldas, que el anciano de barba blanca no pudo dejar de notarlo y se apresuró a decir:

-Tenemos una conversación pendiente…Harry, creo que cuanto antes la tengamos antes te sacaré de dudas-. Harry enrojeció de nuevo molesto por ser tan transparente y que el Director le conociera tan bien.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo, Señor!- exclamó con voz segura y firme -.Creo que es mejor que hablemos cuanto antes…me puede la curiosidad- ya iban a abandonar la estancia en busca de un sitio más privado, cuando Harry se paró en seco.

-¡Señor, me gustaría que Draco Malfoy estuviera presente! Si Usted no tiene inconveniente. Confío en él, Señor, me salvó la vida – dijo mirando al Director directamente a los ojos, para mirar al rubio a continuación, esperando una respuesta. Draco parecía indeciso sobre qué hacer, pero al fin rechazó la invitación de Harry.

-No, Harry, creo que es mejor que hables a solas con él. Aún no sabes qué va a revelarte, y puede que luego lamentes que yo lo sepa. Luego me cuentas si lo consideras oportuno, ¿de acuerdo?- Harry aceptó con una sonrisa. El inteligente Slytherin tenía razón de nuevo.

-Por cierto, Harry…se me olvidaba decirte, que estamos completos y que Draco y tú tendréis que compartir habitación. La guerra ha dejado sin hogar a varios miembros de la Orden, los Weasley entre ellos; ahora están todos en diferentes misiones, pero les verás mañana. Espero que eso no sea un problema para ninguno de los dos- terminó diciendo Dumbledore con un travieso brillo en sus ojos azules. El de ojos verdes abrió la boca con sorpresa, para cerrarla de inmediato.

-¡Ningún problema, Señor, al menos por mi parte! – se apresuró a asegurar el de ojos esmeralda.

–Pues…por la mía tampoco, entonces…- aseguró Draco cuyos ojos plata reían. Harry no dejó de notarlo y sonriendo para sus adentros siguió al Director. Aún así estaba preocupado y triste por lo dicho por el viejo Mago. ¿Habían destruido la Madriguera? ¡No podía ser cierto! ¡Aquella había sido su casa, el único sitio aparte de Hogwarts que había considerado como su hogar! Pensó en cómo debían sentirse la familia de pelirrojos, y en especial Ron. Ya había olvidado que éste se había portado realmente mal con él los últimos tiempos.

-¿Cuándo ocurrió, Señor?¿Cuando atacaron la Madriguera? – notó el suspiro apesadumbrado del hombre mayor.

– El mismo día que desapareciste - aquella afirmación hizo sentirse a Harry realmente miserable. Voldemort le engañó desde el principio, siguió destruyendo y matando, ¡nunca hubo tregua! Su sacrificio, no había servido para nada…

Se dirigieron a una pequeña estancia habilitada como despacho, que Harry inmediatamente supo que era donde se refugiaba el viejo Mago cuando necesitaba un poco de privacidad dentro de la casa.

-También es mi dormitorio cuando paso la noche aquí.- dijo Dumbledore recorriendo el despacho con la mirada. Con un gesto cansado indicó al muchacho que se sentase -. Corren tiempos difíciles, Harry. Sí –dijo, adivinando lo que pensaba el de ojos esmeralda -. Podría haber cogido cualquier otra habitación, pero hay gente mucho más necesitada que yo. Yo sólo soy uno, pero hay familias como los Weasley que necesitan más espacio que yo.

\- Sé que piensas que todo es tu culpa, Harry, pero en el fondo sabes que eso no es cierto. Voldemort es un maestro del engaño.

>>-En fin, Harry, supòngo que estarás ansioso por saber qué es eso tan trascendental que tengo que revelarte. Será mejor que te sientes – Harry obedeció, más alarmado de lo que quería dejar ver.

\- Señor, antes de que me diga nada más, quiero que sepa algo. Yo…quiero confiar de nuevo en usted, Señor; realmente… sólo Draco lo sabe…¡en fin!- el rostro del de cabello azabache se encendía por momentos, en clara demostración de la turbación que sentía. Al fin aspiró hondo y lo soltó -¡Estoy esperando un hijo de él, Señor! – logró decir tras mucho esfuerzo. Los viejos ojos azules expresaban comprensión y ¿dolor?. Sí, ciertamente un deje de tristeza fué lo que percibió Harry en los ojos del Director.

-¡Ya lo sabía, Harry! Me lo contó Severus…la poción, ya sabes…- Harry asintió, no se acordaba de eso. Naturalmente Severus, le habría comunicado la visita y encargo de Draco.

>>-Verás Harry, sé que sigues sin perdonarme lo de Sirius… - Harry agachó la cabeza, incapaz de sostener la mirada del hombre mayor. El recuerdo de su padrino aún le causaba un gran dolor, pero ya no culpaba a Dumbledore, aunque seguía sin gustarle que le hubiese ocultado cosas que tenían que ver directamente con él.

\- No le culpo, Señor… ya no; pero sigue sin gustarme que no me cuente ciertas cosas, que no confíe en mí - Ahora sí clavó su verde mirada en la azul de Dumbledore.

\- Soy un viejo chocho, Harry…- dijo, arrancando una sonrisa al chico – y como tal, cometo errores. Lamento haberme equivocado tanto contigo - Harry no creyó oportuno interrumpirle y esperó a que terminase de hablar.

>>-Sí, me equivoqué al intentar protegerte más de la cuenta, pero ya no más Harry. Te contaré todo lo que sé y sólo espero que me escuches hasta el final sin interrumpirme - más intrigado que nunca en toda su vida, Harry se inclinó inconscientemente hacia delante, con todos sus músculos en tensión. El Director tenía toda su atención.

>>\- Bien, Harry, ¿recuerdas cuando en tu quinto año tras el enfrentamiento en el Ministerio…Voldemort intentó poseerte?- el de ojos verdes asintió con la cabeza -.Recordarás también que no pudo hacerlo…- Harry asintió de nuevo, mientras su mente se llenaba de los terribles recuerdos de aquel día…nunca podría olvidar la asquerosa sensación, y el inmenso dolor que le produjo el intento del Señor Oscuro de poseerle.

>>-Veo que lo recuerdas…- dijo el Director con voz grave - aquel día él no pudo lograr su propósito, porque tu posees en gran medida aquello de lo que Riddle carece por completo. Posees un poder que él siempre ha despreciado, y ese ha sido su mayor error y será además su perdición…ese poder acabará con él. Ya ha empezado a hacerlo de hecho- Harry no entendía a que se refería su Mentor, y como había prometido, se mordió la lengua y esperó expectante a que el de barba blanca, continuase con su explicación

>>\- Lo que tu posees en gran medida Harry, es tu capacidad para dar y recibir amor. Eres hijo del amor, eres Luz y él Oscuridad, eres noble, valiente y bondadoso.

>>\- Voldemort, como Rey de las serpientes, es retorcido y genuinamente malo. El desprecia el Amor, porque no lo ha recibido jamás y no lo entiende. No puede comprender que es la mayor fuerza del Universo, capaz de mover el mundo, más fuerte incluso que la inteligencia humana, más fuerte que nada. Al poseerte, vuestras magias iniciaron un mutuo reconocimiento entre sí, la más poderosa de ambas predominará sobre la más débil. Al ser vuestras magias de naturalezas totalmente contrarias no se pueden juntar, pues inevitablemente una destruirá a la otra y acabará matando a su portador.

>>\- En éste caso tu magia Harry corre por las venas de Voldemort y le está matando lentamente. Es como una medicina buena que acaba con una enfermedad mala. Estoy seguro que Voldemort lo sabía cuando intentó poseerte, pero estaba tan seguro de su poder que nunca pensó que no ganaría esta batalla, pero él ha perdido. Ahora… necesita desesperadamente a ese bebé para consolidar su poder, pues sólo un trasplante de magia de un hijo de los dos, le daría la cura necesaria para continuar vivo. Por eso, Harry, ahora más que nunca es fundamental que te protejamos…que os protejamos a ambos - Harry estaba tan conmocionado que no sabía que decir. Al fin… tras un largo silencio preguntó:

–Señor, ¿de verdad…Riddle tiene que morir.

\- Me temo que sí, Harry, recuerda la profecía …”para que una de los dos viva el otro tiene que morir”- Harry asintió y abandonó el despacho muy triste, no podía explicar porque se sentía tan mal. Voldemort merecía morir, pero Harry no se alegraba por ello.

>>. Por cierto Harry – dijo Dumbledore, cuando el chico estaba a punto de abandonar la estancia – si no dejé que te enfrentaras antes a Voldemort fué porque tus poderes no estarían completos hasta la edad de veinte años. Hasta entonces no habías recibido “El Legado de Merlín”. Ahora estás completo, eres el Mago más poderoso del Mundo. No sólo desciendes de Godric Griffindor por parte de Padre, sino que eres el único descendiente vivo de Merlín, por parte de tu madre.

Harry, incapaz aún de cerrar la boca por la sorpresa, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a sentarse de nuevo dónde se encontraba instantes antes. La conversación con su Mentor, aún no había terminado…de hecho, al parecer, se iba a prolongar bastante más de lo previsto…


	6. El legado de Merlin

-Discúlpeme Señor, pero no comprendo lo que quiere decir, hasta donde yo sé mi madre era muggle, entonces…¿cómo puedo descender de Merlín?- Harry hizo un gesto desesperado con las manos-. Francamente, no entiendo nada- Dumbledore asintió comprensivo pero le dejó continuar sin interrumpirle, podía entender muy bien como se sentía el muchacho de frustrado y sorprendido, pues él mismo se sentía fatal ante sus recientes descubrimientos.

>>Además de ser como usted dice, yo debería haberlo sabido, no sé…tendría que haber notado algo diferente en mi magia, y la verdad es que no veo que nada sea distinto…

-Tu madre no era muggle, Harry ; sé que lo que te voy a contar te va a hacer desconfiar de mí, más aun de lo que ya lo haces actualmente, pero sólo puedo decir en mi descargo que lo que te voy a revelar lo he sabido apenas hace un par de días cuando tu “Tía Petunia” nos entregó el diario de tu abuelo, tu supuesto abuelo…

>>Ella tampoco lo sabía, Harry, se han mudado de casa, pues sufrieron una devastador ataque hace poco. Sobrevivieron gracias a la señora Figg, que lo vió todo y les impidió llegar a su casa, refugiándoles en la suya. Los Mortífagos destruyeron absolutamente todo.

>>Y… rebuscando entre lo poco que se salvó, “tu Tía” encontró éste diario…- le dió un pequeño y maltratado librito marrón y Harry, sin perder más tiempo, lo abrió y empezó a leer.

Cuando terminó, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas a raudales, pero con más determinación que nunca exigió.

-¡Cuentemelo todo…por favor!- dijo, suavizando un poco su tono al final.

Según el diario, su abuela, la verdadera, fue encontrada semiinconsciente en una calle muggle y trasladada a un hospital igualmente muggle. Llegó muy débil pues el parto se adelantó y había perdido mucha sangre. El bebé sobrevivió de milagro, pero ella no lo resistió y murió al día siguiente de dar a luz.

Aquel día murió alguien más, la verdadera Lily Evans, hija de Rupert y Emily Evans sufrió una muerte súbita al día siguiente de nacer. Las dos parturientas compartían habitación y Rupert Evans, roto de dolor, cambió a su hija muerta por la de Aimée OMalley, que ocupaba la otra cama en la misma habitación.

La verdadera abuela de Harry, una linda pelirroja de apenas veinte años de edad, en esos instantes estaba en coma, un coma del que nunca despertaría.

Emily Evans estaba dormida cuando todo ocurrió y nunca supo del cambio, nadie lo supo en realidad hasta el momento presente. Era todo muy triste y muy doloroso, el acto de Rupert Evans avocó a la madre de Harry, a una vida que no le pertenecía y a él le llevó a una infancia terrible y desgraciada con unos falsos parientes que jamás le quisieron ni un poco.

-Ahora ya lo sabes, tu verdadera abuela era una bruja y muy poderosa por cierto, pero cuando llegó el momento del parto estaba sola, se asustó y no pudo llegar a san Mungo, su nivel mágico estaba bajo mínimos, dado su estado y que su marido no se encontraba en casa, fueron una serie de desgraciados acontecimientos, que culminaron en lo que ya sabes.

>>Por cierto… tu verdadero abuelo está desaparecido al día de hoy, al saber la trágica muerte de su esposa y su hija abandonó Inglaterra y nadie volvió a saber de él.  
Harry quería gritar,maldecir,destruir todo a su alrededor, y sin embargo seguía sentado muy quieto, intentando digerir lo que le estaba sucediendo, incapaz de reaccionar…

-Lo hecho, hecho está, y nadie puede cambiarlo,pero quiero que sepas que “el legado de Merlín” te convierte en un mago muy poderoso, de hecho, el más poderoso que ha existido jamás.

>>Si no has notado nada hasta ahora es “gracias” a tu estado, pues recibiste tu legado cuando tu bebé ya estaba dentro de ti. El feto absorbe gran parte de tu magia y eso te limita bastante. El hecho de que no hayas tenido mareos ni notado que tu magia se desestabiliza aún, es porque apenas estas de dos meses y el feto es muy pequeño todavía, pero créeme, los embarazos mágicos masculinos no son fáciles de llevar a buen término. Se necesita la ayuda de los dos padres, tú estarás solo, Harry, lo que complica aún más la situación, pero eres Harry Potter, en ti pocas cosas están en los parámetros considerados normales, así que por eso no me preocupo demasiado. Te agradecería que dijeras algo muchacho,cualquier cosa, prefiero tus insultos y tu ira a tu doloroso silencio- pidió el Director con voz grave al estático muchacho, que aún no reaccionaba.

-¿Y que quiere que le diga, Señor?- ahora sí el de ojos esmeraldas se puso en pie y paseaba nervioso por la estancia -. Me gustaría que acabara de contarme de una vez en qué consistirán esos nuevos y misteriosos poderes, para saber cuanto antes como manejarlos, pero créame que me importa un bledo en la parte que me afecta a mí. Estoy tan acostumbrado a que me miren como un bicho raro, que esto no me afecta demasiado.

>>Lo que quiero que me prometa es que lo que hemos hablado hoy, no saldrá de esta habitación. Nadie lo sabrá a menos que yo decida revelarlo, por una vez quiero tomar las riendas de mi vida, y créame que no pido nada para mí, pero sí para mi hijo.

>> Nadie debe saber quien es en realidad, porque mi hijo será aún más poderoso que yo, y lo que no estoy dispuesto a permitir bajo ningún concepto es que nadie le manipule, ni dirija su vida como hicieron conmigo.

>>Cuando todo esto termine abandonaré el mundo mágico para siempre, y créame, no lo echaré de menos, pero o me jura ahora mismo lo que le estoy pidiendo, o desaparezco ya mismo, y entonces sí, arrégleselas como pueda con Voldemort, sus mortífagos y toda su recua.

Aunque con pesar, Dumbledore no pudo menos que sonreír ante la vehemencia y las expresiones del chico de ojos verdes. Ese era su león, defendiendo con uñas y dientes a su futuro cachorro.

-Te lo prometo, Harry, tienes mi palabra…- accedió el hombre mayor con gesto cansado invitándole con la mano a sentarse de nuevo, y el de cabello azabache obedeció con renuencia, pero su curiosidad como de costumbre era mayor que todo lo demás y se armó de paciencia para acabar de escuchar lo que el Director tenía que decirle.

>> Merlín conocía la esencia de todas las cosas,el secreto del sol y de la Luna y los misterios del mar. Manejaba los cuatro elementos, podía hablar con todos lo animales, entendía perfectamente la resurrección del Fénix, era asimismo capaz de cambiar de forma, lo que nosotros llamamos animagia, supongo que tu ya habrás descubierto la tuya a estas alturas, aunque no me lo hayas contado- dijo pícaro y Harry enrojeció violentamente, no tenía una forma animaga sino dos, pero nadie, ni sus amigos, lo sabían, sólo Remus Lupin conocía su secreto.

>> También podía hacerse invisible, sin necesidad de una capa; así mismo podía controlar el clima a su antojo y los elementos, aunque tenía mucho cuidado de no enojar a la poderosa Madre Naturaleza. Todos estos eran los poderes de Merlín y se añadirán a los tuyos, sólo que no se manifestarán en todo su esplendor hasta que tengas a tu bebe en brazos y te recuperes.

>> Entonces, y sólo entonces serás plenamente consciente de lo poderoso que eres, Harry, y tu hijo lo será aún más que tu, pues heredará también de Tom los poderes de Salazar Slytherin.

-Recuerde lo que me ha prometido- dijo Harry mientras se dirigía a la puerta –. Mi hijo es un “dulce” demasiado apetecible para éste miserable y corrupto mundo, pero tengo su palabra y confío en que la cumpla, nadie sabrá de la existencia de mi bebe hasta que yo lo decida- se volteó justo antes de abrir la puerta, para añadir-. Confiaré en usted una vez más, Señor, y espero que no me defraude, o le aseguro que será la última vez que lo haga - y con esta velada amenaza se dirigió al encuentro de cierto rubio al que estaba deseando ver.

Draco estaba dormido cuando Harry llegó por fin a la habitación que compartían tras más de dos horas de charla con el Director  
Harry le observó y la ternura le invadió, Draco dormido era realmente bello, su rostro sólo reflejaba paz. Su labios sonrosados y entreabiertos incitaban al beso, y el de ojos esmeraldas no se resistió, pesando que al fin y al cabo el rubio no se enteraría…y le besó fue un simple pico, pero que a Harry le reveló muchas cosas; con una radiante sonrisa, el moreno se dirigido a la ducha, sin notar que ciertos ojos gris plata le seguían, mientras su dueño sonreía y pasaba un dedo suavemente por sus recién besados labios


	7. Perfect

-¡Harry!- exclamó Remus Lupin sin acabar de creerlo, pero completamente feliz. El muchacho corrió a los brazos del hombre que consideraba como un padre.  
Trás la muerte de Sirius, Remus era el vínculo más cercano a sus padres, y el afecto que ambos se tenían se parecía mucho al que un padre siente por su hijo y viceversa.  
Remus soltó un poco el agarre para observarle con preocupación.

-¿De veras estás bien? ¿Ese malnacido no te hizo nada?.

\- Harry sonrió ampliamente, antes de afirmar.

-Estoy bien, de verdad, y no, no me hizo nada, tranquilo.

Deseaba contarle todo a Lupin, y quizá lo hiciese, pero no era el momento.

Cuanta menos gente supiese acerca de su estado,mejor. Cuanto más tiempo tardase Voldemort en enterarse…mejor también.

La familia Weasley, o al menos gran parte de ella, hacía acto de presencia poco después, mientras Harry mordisqueaba una sabrosa tostada, dando buena cuenta de su desayuno junto con Draco y Lupin, con los que departía animadamente.

Apenas le dio tiempo a levantarse, cuando una llorosa castaña de alborotado cabello le abrazaba efusivamente, llenando su túnica de lágrimas.

-¡Oh Harry, pasé tanto miedo por ti!- exclamó la chica sin dejar de llorar, mientras el de ojos verdes le daba torpes palmadas en la espalda, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, nunca sabía como actuar cuando Hermione se ponía en ese estado.

Se vio en la imperiosa necesidad de separarse de ella cuando el aire empezó a llegar con dificultad a sus pulmones, dada la fuerza que la chica ponía en el abrazo.  
-¡Vale, Hermione…dejame respirar!- dijo casi en un ruego.

-No me ha pasado nada, al menos nada irremediable…- todos se miraron de hito en hito por las palabras de Harry, pues todos suponían lo que el chico habría pasado al entregarse a Voldemort.

Sabían también que lo hizo porque había creído firmemente que así podía salvarlos a todos de las miserias de la guerra, pero lo cierto es que no había logrado nada con su sacrificio.

Desde una esquina, Ron observaba todo con el ceño fruncido. Como de costumbre, Harry se había sacrificado por todos, intentando mejorar sus vidas, y él se había limitado a darle la espalda, cuando le pareció conveniente. Le había dolido que Harry rompiese con su hermana; pero no había sido eso lo que más le había disgustado.

Lo que más había enervado a Ron Weasley, era el hecho de que ya nunca sería familia del “Niño que vivió”, ya nunca podría rozarle ni un poquito de su fama…o su dinero. El rollo de siempre, los celos hacia su amigo, que lejos de aplacarse se habían intensificado con el tiempo, y aún siendo consciente de que su comportamiento era muy infantil e irracional, desde que Harry dejara a Ginny, le había negado hasta el saludo.

Este y otros pensamientos parecidos inquietaban la mente del pelirrojo, que se sentía terrible, y que como cada vez que sabía que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, no sabía qué decir o hacer para pedir perdón por su soberana y repetida estupidez.

Pero lo peor de todo era que el pelirrojo sabía que el de ojos esmeralda, que le conocía como nadie, sabía toda la verdad.

Por eso, porque sabía que no merecía su perdón ni mucho menos su amistad, se aguaron sus ojos y el corazón casi se le había parado, cuando Harry finalmente se acercó hasta él y le tendió la mano con una sonrisa. Intentó decir algo, pero Harry no le dejó.

-No digas nada Ron, no hace falta. Está todo bien, ¿vale?- dijo, volteándose para saludar al resto de la familia, en especial a Molly, a la que siempre consideró como su segunda madre.

-Siento mucho lo que le pasó a “la Madriguera”, señora Weasley- dijo sinceramente. La mujer le abrazó efusivamente y Harry se lo agradeció,al menos Molly nunca cambiaría, le había “adoptado” cuando le conoció y seguía considerándole uno de sus cachorros.

Ginny no estaba presente, hacía un año que salía con Dean Thomas y se había quedado a dormir en su casa, tras una misión de ambos. No aparecerían hasta el día siguiente.  
-Draco, acércate- llamó Harry al rubio, que aguardaba en un segundo plano, y que se acercó algo receloso.

>>Quiero que todos sepáis que si no fuera por Draco Malfoy, seguramente no estaría aquí en este momento. Fue el, quien me sacó de la guarida de Voldemort,descubriendo su doble juego para salvarme.

>>Que me encuentre ahora aquí se lo debo a dos personas…Al Director y a Draco.

Nadie dijo nada por lo que Harry vio oportuno acabar de decir lo que tenía que decir.

>>Ahora mismo, sólo dos personas de las aquí presentes cuentan con mi plena confianza: Draco y Remus. No os juzgo a ninguno, pero los dos últimos años fueron terribles para mí, jamás me había sentido tan sólo, ni siquiera viviendo con mis tíos. El único que permaneció a mi lado incondicionalmente fue Remus Lupin. Nadie más. Y si bien estoy dispuesto a olvidar, perdonar me costará un poco más, lo lamento pero es la verdad. Necesito tiempo…-dijo antes de abandonar la sala, y lo hizo antes de que sus emociones le desbordasen, pues muy a su pesar, quería mucho a aquellas personas.

Sí, incluso al viejo Director, pero era hora de dejar claras cuales eran sus prioridades a partir de ahora. Le habían hecho daño y aún no estaba preparado para perdonarles del todo. Tal vez algún día, pero no por ahora…

Draco se apresuró a seguirle hasta su habitación, donde el temblor de Harry se hizo patente. El rubio le abrazó y le dejó llorar en su hombro todo lo que quiso mientras le acariciaba el revuelto cabello azabache.

 

*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*

 

Llevaban una semana viviendo en aquella casa de la costa española, concretamente en Almería, cerca del cabo de Gata, donde el buen tiempo era seguro durante prácticamente todo el año, y dónde había una amplia comunidad de ingleses entre los cuales pasaban totalmente desapercibidos.

La casa pertenecía ahora a Harry, Sirius se la había dejado en herencia. Aquella casa había sido el refugio donde Sirius Black hacía sus escapaditas con diversas amantes. Remus Lupin era el guardian del “encantamiento Fidelio” que protegía a Draco y a Harry, para que el Lord no les encontrase.

Él lugar en cuestión no era muy grande ni tenía demasiadas comodidades, las justas para unas vacaciones, pero el marco donde estaba ubicada era incomparable, y suplía con creces todo lo demás.

Se encontraban en el sur de España, en la costa almeriense. Se llegaba hasta la casa por un caminito desde la carretera, que había que hacer necesariamente a pie, pero el sitio era realmente encantador, la casita y la playa, una pequeña cala privada de arena blanca y fina, el lugar ideal …para gente enamorada.

Hacía casi un mes desde que Harry besara a Draco, y entre los dos chicos no había habido nada más que algún roce amistoso.  
Draco había decidido esperar a que Harry estuviera preparado para él, a que le deseara tanto como él lo hacia, a que se enamorara de él, pero estaba a punto de explotar y decidió que de aquel día no pasaba el intentar un acercamiento.

Aquella noche, Harry iba a ser el encargado de preparar la cena; se le daba bien el asunto y no le importaba cocinar, pero le gustaban las cosas sencillas. Cuando querían algo especial era Draco el encargado de meterse entre fogones. “El delicatessen”, le llamaba Harry burlón.

La confianza entre ambos había crecido con la convivencia y la verdad, salvando el hecho de que Harry era un cabezota tremendamente testarudo cuando creía que tenía razón y que Draco era “don perfecto” y no soportaba ver nada fuera de su sitio, lo llevaban bastante bien.

Aquella tarde, habían salido a contemplar la puesta de sol después de cenar. Cada uno llevaba una toalla por si les apetecía un baño nocturno.

La temperatura era ideal y a ambos les encantaba el mar. Sobre todo a Harry que nunca lo había visto antes de ahora y que estaba como un niño con zapatos nuevos y se bañaba unas diez veces al día… y nunca parecía tener bastante.

Pronto su piel fue adquiriendo un bello color dorado, que hacía resaltar aún más las esmeraldas de sus ojos, luciendo más atractivo que nunca.

Draco, cuya delicada piel no toleraba el sol, se había aplicado un hechizo por el que éste no le causaba efecto, y su piel seguía tan blanca e inmaculada como de costumbre.  
Se limitaba a observar al feliz muchacho que tanto amaba, y cuya alegría era contagiosa. Harry era feliz con tan poco…con cosas tan sencillas.

Si alguien merecía ser feliz, ese era el pelinegro, y Draco se sentía enormemente satisfecho de ser uno de los causantes de su alegría.

Harry era ciertamente hermoso, y lo mejor de todo es que o no lo sabía o le importaba un bledo.

Se pararon a contemplar el atardecer, que ciertamente era bellísimo, el sol se iba a dormir, mostrando a los pobres mortales toda su belleza, rojos intensos, naranjas y lilas, salpicaban el cielo azul noche, en una estampa de singular belleza.

Harry notó el cálido aliento de Draco en su nuca, y sin poder evitar un escalofrío que recorrió su columna vertebral, volteó a mirarlo.

Amaba a ese hombre, nunca había sentido nada parecido por nadie, pero tenía miedo… Sin embargo la mirada gris plata que se perdía en su pupilas buscaba respuestas, al tiempo que le pedía que confiara, que le decía que nunca le dañaría…

-Harry…voy a besarte- dijo Draco con voz ronca y cargada de pasión.

-Hazlo…-dijo el moreno casi suplicante.

Y Draco le besó, con un beso suave, acariciante, recreándose en aquellos labios rosados tan apetecibles,tan absolutamente comibles…y Harry abrió su boca para que el rubio profundizará, mientras le correspondía poniendo todo su corazón en aquel beso, entregándose a él en cuerpo y alma.

Y el rubio entendió todo lo que su amante quería expresarle en un beso… y ambos cayeron de rodillas sobre la arena sin dejar de besarse, disfrutando al máximo con aquel contacto tan esperado, hasta que la imperiosa falta de aire les obligó a separarse.

Se miraron sonrientes y jadeantes y fue Harry el primero en atreverse a romper el mágico silencio.

-Draco…

-¿Sí, Harry?

\- Hazme el amor…- pidió con voz ronca.

-¿Es…estás seguro?- pregunto el ojigris, sin acabar de creérselo.

-Nunca he estado tan seguro de algo…en toda mi vida- fue la contestación del moreno, antes de tomar la iniciativa y besar de nuevo a Draco, mientras empezaba a desabrocharle la camisa nerviosamente, y el rubio sin poder estar quieto, despojaba a Harry de su camiseta dejándole el torso al descubierto, para sin perder un segundo acariciar y besar cada trozo de piel a su alcance.

La camisa del rubio tampoco tardó en volar por los aires yendo a parar a algún lugar sobre la arena; no tardaron en seguirla pantalones boxers y deportivas.

Cuando estuvieron totalmente desnudos al fin, Draco recostó a Harry recreando su vista a placer, haciéndole ruborizar, pero el ojiverde no se amilano, y volteó al rubio sorpresivamente tomando su lugar, para recrearse él ahora, con la visión del perfecto cuerpo de su pareja, y le besó en el cuello, mientras sus manos recorrían todo el cuerpo bajo él, y bajó con su boca apoderándose de los rosados pezones que mordisqueó y succionó hasta dejar duros como botones.

Descubrió que el rubio tenía cosquillas cuando le besaban en el hueco de la cadera y se recreó en el exquisito ombligo, descubriendo que aquella caricia, en especial, volvía loco a su rubio.

Cuando siguió bajando y se metió de una vez la erección de su amante en su húmeda y cálida boca,el ojigris se arqueó en una postura imposible, a punto de explotar, pero Harry no se detuvo, siguió besando el magnífico miembro, recorriéndolo entero con su lengua. Mordisqueando el glande, mientras con la otra mano apretaba sus bolas.

Comprendiendo que o paraba aquello o se vendría sin remedio. Draco tomó nuevamente el dominio de la situación, y se dispuso a devolver a Harry cada beso, cada caricia, cada mordisquito, hasta enardecerlo de la misma forma que estaba él.

Supo que había logrado su objetivo cuando Harry masculló dos palabras:

-Sólo tuyo…-musitó con la esmeraldas clavadas en las pupilas del rubio, exultante de pasión.

-Sólo mío…- respondió Draco, entendiendo todo lo que las palabras de Harry implicaban.

Le decía que sólo le pertenecía a él, que sólo él era el dueño de su cuerpo, su corazón y su alma, porque lo otro sólo fue sexo, y esto era un acto de auténtico AMOR, por parte de ambos, y colocando las piernas el moreno sobre sus hombros Draco entró en él, suavemente al principio, esperando unos instantes a que su amante se acostumbrara a la invasión, y entonces salió casi por completo para entrar nuevamente de una precisa estocada, dando justo donde quería como pudo comprobar al ver a Harry arquearse gimiendo y pidiendo más. Eso lo excitó de tal forma que empezó a entrar y salir, cada vez más rápido, volviendo loco a Harry en el proceso, que no tardó en gemir y casi gritar, meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro.

La visión de Harry enajenado de placer fue demasiado para sus sentidos, y cuando el moreno se vino, el rubio lo hizo casi al mismo tiempo Se dejó caer sobre su pareja, exhausto, y permanecieron abrazados, jadeantes, sudorosos y felices, sin que Draco saliese aún del interior de su amante.

Al fin, ambos estaban justo donde querían estar, se pertenecían el uno al otro completamente; de hecho, Harry pensaba que siempre había pertenecido a Draco, desde la primera vez que le vio en la tienda de túnicas, antes incluso de entrar a Hogwarts…porque de un modo u otro siempre habían hecho todo lo posible para llamarse mutuamente la atención.  
Sobre todo Draco, todo había que decirlo.


	8. Atrapados

Había pasado ya una semana desde su tórrido primer encuentro en la playa y Harry llevaba ya un buen rato contemplando a Draco que estaba profundamente dormido acurrucado contra él, en la enorme cama que ambos compartían, y había decidido aprovecharse de la situación.

Empezó por depositar suaves besos en la frente de su amado, en sus ojos, en su respingona y aristocrática nariz, y finalmente… en sus finos y sonrosados labios.

El rubio gimió levemente en sueños, mientras una tenue sonrisa iluminaba su angelical rostro; el platinado cabello le caía suavemente sobre el rostro y Harry se lo separó despacio para poder posar sus labios en la lozana mejilla. Sin despertarle aún, siguió bajando para ocuparse de su esbelto cuello, que mordió con suavidad justo en el delicado punto entre el cuello y el hombro, donde el pulso se nota más.

Siguió su camino de besos suaves como alas de mariposa y bajó por su pecho sin detenerse hasta alcanzar los rosados pezones, que pronto estuvieron duros como botones. Ahora sí Draco se despertó, pues su pene empezaba a revelar su excitación en su entrepierna y clamaba por ser liberado de la presión de los ahora molestos boxers.  
Hacía tanto calor que dormían sin pijama.

-¿Con que esas tenemos eh?- dijo Draco con una sonrisa perversa en el rostro -. ¡Ahora verás, pervertido!- dijo besando posesivamente aquellos labios carnosos que tanto amaba; mordió el labio inferior de Harry, succionándolo después, saboreándolo…

>>Sabes a chocolate…- dijo besando nuevamente al moreno y profundizando más el beso, sin querer perderse ni un solo recoveco de la boca amada -. Y a vainilla…sabes a ti, y realmente…-dijo volteándole y tomando el dominio de la situación -, no hay nada que me guste más en el mundo que el sabor de tus besos, Harry – dijo, obligándole a voltearse de nuevo de cara a la cama para darle un relajante masaje.

Antes convocó un aceite con olor a hierbabuena, su favorito. Harry recordó cierta ocasión cuando estaba aún con Voldemort, que se baño con un gel de ese mismo aroma, que le había encantado y que le recordaba a alguien, pero entonces fue incapaz de recordar a quien pertenecía.

Más tarde lo había averiguado, ¡y de qué forma! No cambiaria a su rubio por nada del mundo, estaba justo donde y con quien quería estar. En el mejor de los mundos.  
Draco se puso a horcajadas sobre Harry, sentándose sobre sus nalgas, algo que lo excitaba sobremanera; untando profusamente sus manos con el aromático aceite, empezó a masajear el cuello del moreno, para luego bajar por su columna con un masaje sensual, mientras acompañaba las caricias de sus manos con suaves besos y pequeños mordiscos que enardecían completamente a Harry, quien se estremecía de placer.

Continuó haciendo lo mismo con sus suaves y redondas nalgas. Le encantaba el culo de su pareja. Masajeó las nalgas del de ojos esmeraldas a placer y repartió besos y mordisquitos mientras se dirigía a su ano, que no tardó en empezar a profundizar con su lengua, besando, lamiendo, lubricándolo con su saliva, preparándole para lo que venía a continuación. Harry se retorcía de gusto y levantaba sus caderas abriéndose de piernas cuanto podía para que el rubio pudiese profundizar aún más. Le encantaba cuando el rubio le hacía aquello, porque lo hacía realmente bien.

Cuando Draco consideró que Harry estaba suficientemente preparado, le alzó un poco hasta hacerle quedar de rodillas y empezó la penetración, suavemente al principio.

-¡Por favor, Draco…!-suplicó Harry –. No te demores más…- y el rubio, obediente como era, no tardó en obedecer y empezó a entrar y salir cada vez más rápido, cada vez más fuerte, intentando tocar la próstata de su pareja en cada embestida, masturbándolo al mismo tiempo. Era una especie de karma particular: Volver loco a Harry, hacerlo gritar de gusto, verlo jadear de placer, por él, por él… sólo por él.

-¡Te amo Draco…Oh, Dios….!- exclamó el moreno justo antes de venirse en un brutal orgasmo.

-¡Yo tambien te amo, Harry…- dijo el rubio, emitiendo un excitado sonido gutural al derramarse completamente dentro de su pareja.

 

*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*

 

Los meses iban pasando lenta pero inexorablemente y el embarazo de Harry era cada vez más evidente; estaba ya de ocho meses y Severus Snape era el encargado de supervisar el embarazo del chico, que transcurría sin novedad, con las molestias típicas del mismo, molestias que después del tercer mes eran casi inexistentes.

Pero Harry empezaba a estar harto de tanta inactividad, además se sentía como un globo a punto de estallar, tenía unas enormes ganas de que el pequeño naciese de una vez para verle la carita, y también, egoístamente, para poder hacer el amor con “normalidad” con su rubio. Los dos últimos meses era Draco quien siempre acababa siendo penetrado por Harry y el moreno añoraba sentirle dentro, pero los últimos dos meses se lo habían prohibido, pues podían dañar al bebe. Si bien al de ojos esmeraldas le encantaba sentirse dentro de su rubio añoraba la sensación de sentirse lleno de él.

No dormía bien, no encontraba la postura adecuada, pues cuando el pequeño se sentía presionado daba unas patadas…además tenía unas horribles ganas de ir al baño cada poco tiempo, y ahora era una de ellas, precisamente. Se incorporó pesadamente y se alarmó al no ver al rubio en la cama. El despertador marcaba la una de la madrugada.

>i>¿Dónde estará Draco? Seguramente hablando con Severus, pero ¿de qué tienen que hablar a estas horas de la noche? ¿A qué viene tanto misterio?

-¡No!, me niego a que se lo digás a Harry – sonaba la voz de un muy enfadado Draco –. ¡No en su estado! Él ahora no puede ayudaros, bastante que está llevando él sólo adelante este embarazo. Ahora mismo es casi un squib, pues el bebé absorbe casi toda su magia, le faltan apenas dos semanas para salir de cuentas. No veo en que puede ayudaros.

-Voldemort lo sabe, Draco, sabe lo del embarazo, y le matará si Harry no aparece. Se está muriendo y lo sabe, y sabe también que el bebé es su última esperanza de salvación.

Harry sintió que se ahogaba de angustia. Él lo sabía, ahora les quería a ambos a su lado, no sabía como había logrado enterarse, y la verdad eso importaba bien poco ahora.

-¿A quien tiene prisionero?- preguntó con una voz que intentaba mantener firme, pero sin lograrlo del todo. Los dos hombres se incorporaron a la vez como impulsados por un resorte, pero fue Draco quien corrió hacia su pareja.

-¡Por Morgana, Harry!- exclamó, claramente preocupado-. ¿Qué haces levantado?

-Necesitaba ir al baño, y al no verte en la cama vine a ver que pasaba y os oí hablar ¿A quien tiene prisionero Voldemort?- los dos hombres se miraron significativamente antes de que el mayor de los dos se decidiese a hablar finalmente:

-A Remus Lupin. Le cogieron durante un ataque a una aldea muggle; fue una trampa, claramente iban a por él. Nos distrajeron para poder llevárselo.

Harry se mareó de la impresión mientras se repetía mentalmente Él no por favor, por favor…era la única “familia” que le quedaba.Cualquiera menos Remus. Los dos hombres le agarraron y le obligaron a sentarse, el moreno estaba muy pálido, parecía a punto de desmayarse.

-Iré con él– dijo Harry con decisión -. Me quiere a mí y al bebé y no parará hasta lograrlo; bien, le daremos lo que pide – dijo enigmáticamente.

-Pero Harry, no puedes hacer eso- gritó Draco, enfadado –. ¡No nos hemos estado escondiendo todos estos meses para que ahora lo eches todo a perder! ¡No lo permitiré!

El moreno fue a protestar, pero un fuerte dolor en el bajo vientre se lo impidió. Gritó sin poder evitarlo.

-¡Harry!¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el rubio realmente alarmado.

-¡Draco, agarra fuerte a Potter!- ordenó Severus en un tono que no admitía réplica mientras él agarraba a su vez al rubio con fuerza -. Creo que el bebé ha decidido venir antes de tiempo- dijo, ignorando la cara de horror del rubio. Al instante, los tres desaparecían para aparecerse en San Mungo.

 

*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*

 

-Harry Potter está en San Mungo, mi Señor, está de parto. Justo como usted dijo, Amo- decía Goyle en ese momento -. Será difícil intentar algo ahora, Señor, pues la Orden del Fénix al completo le vigila, y Draco Malfoy y el mismísimo Dumbledore no se separan de su lado.

-¡Maldición!- rugió Voldemort, con los ojos inyectados en sangre –. ¡Necesito a ese niño! ¡Y lo tendré!…En cuanto a Potter, yo mismo acabaré con él. Sufrirá tanto y de tal manera que suplicará porque le mate, pero antes mataré al traidor de Malfoy ante sus propios ojos. Ésta vez Colagusano nos ha sido de mucha ayuda infiltrándose en Hogwarts como una rata cualquiera, nadie sospechó nada. En cuanto a Snape, tengo algo muy especial reservado par él, por sus “inmejorables servicios”.

-Le protege un “Fidelius”, Amo- Voldemort soltó una carcajada.

-También a Potter y a Malfoy, pero el hechizo desparece cuando se mata al “guardián”, Goyle. Y Remus Lupin está muerto. El “pobre” no soportó la tortura- los dos hombres rieron estrepitosamente.

Mientras tanto, Harry Potter daba a luz un hermoso bebe de pelo oscuro con los ojos tan verdes como los suyos, al que pensaba llamar Adrian Potter Malfoy.


	9. La hora de la verdad

Draco no quería por nada del mundo, romper la genuina alegría que Harry poseía desde el nacimiento de Adrian, pero había llegado la hora de la verdad. El moreno aún no sabía nada de la muerte de Remus, aunque…últimamente preguntaba mucho acerca de él, estaba claro que al de ojos esmeraldas ya no le convencían las explicaciones que le daban de que el licántropo se encontraba cumpliendo una misión.

Harry no era tonto y Draco sabía que odiaba que le ocultasen cosas, algo necesario al menos en ésta ocasión. De haber sabido la verdad, su pareja se hubiese enfrentado a Voldemort aún recién nacido su bebé y eso el rubio no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo. Al menos hasta que Harry estuviese al cien por cien de su capacidad mágica. Ahora, veinte días después del nacimiento de Adrian, el moreno estaba al fin en plenas facultades.

Draco sabía de los poderes de Harry…Primero a través de Dumbledore, que le había puesto en antecedentes de todo, y más tarde porque él mismo había tenido ocasión de ver a su novio experimentar con ellos…y éstos eran realmente increíbles.

Controlaba el clima, dominaba el fuego, y el hielo y la madre tierra le obedecía, igual que al mismísimo Merlín, según contaban las leyendas…¡Era algo fabuloso y temible al mismo tiempo!

Draco no podía evitar que un escalofrío le recorriese la espalda al imaginar lo que otro mago habría hecho con un poder semejante. Lo que él mismo hubiera sido capaz de hacer.

Afortunadamente, era Harry el poseedor de tan inmenso legado, y éste tenía el más puro de los corazones. Jamás usaría sus poderes para hacer el mal; no estaba en la naturaleza del chico de ojos verdes herir ni a una mosca a menos que fuera algo absolutamente necesario.

También había descubierto sus dos formas de animago después el nacimiento de Adrian, la primera cuando el bebé tenía apenas una semana de nacido.  
Draco aún sonreía al recordarlo.

Draco había pasado la mañana enredado y entró en la habitación que ambos compartían con el deseo de dar un beso a su chico y al pequeño y descansar un buen rato. Miró alrededor frunciendo el ceño: el bebé dormía plácidamente en su cuna pero Harry no se encontraba en ninguna parte. Sus alarmas internas empezaron a sonar, alteradas. ¿Dónde estaba Harry? ¿Qué había pasado para que no estuviera allí, siendo que estaba seguro que el moreno jamás dejaría sólo a su bebé?

Sobresaltado, escuchó como una de las ventanas del recinto golpeaba con fuerza, azotada por el viento exterior. Pensando que el aire frío podría enfermar al bebé, se acercó a cerrarla antes de empezar a buscar a Harry por el resto de la casa. Al llegar a la ventana, observó extrañado una hermosa águila real, que se aproximaba a toda velocidad. 

Sorprendido ante el insólito hecho, dudaba entre cerrar la ventana y dejar que el águila se estampara contra ella o permitir entrar a la hermosa ave en la estancia. En ese momento, la cercanía del amimal le hizo percatarse de algo que hasta entonces no había notado:¿Un águila de ojos verde esmeralda?

Con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, el Slytherin extendió el brazo y el hermoso ejemplar se posí en él y le acarició la mejilla con la cabeza.

-Hola Harry- saludó y si no fuese porque era imposible, hubiera jurado que el águila se reía de él-¡Ya está bien! como animago eres portentoso, pero ni se te ocurra volver a asustarme así- continuó riñéndole-. Casi me vuelvo loco al no encontrarte, ¡Merlín…pensé…no sé lo que pensé…!- admitió asustado.

Harry recuperó su forma humana.

-Lo siento Draco- dijo, mientras le abrazaba poniendo cara de cachorrito-. Adrian estaba dormido y…no pude evitar el intentarlo. Apenas han sido cinco minutos.

-Está bien, pero la próxima vez me avisas y me quedo yo con él niño…Y ahora, a no ser que quieras que acabemos en la cama, como tú ya sabes, será mejor que te pongas algo.

Harry se ruborizó, estaba desnudo y ni se había dado cuenta.

-Tienes razón…iré a vestirme…-dijo, encaminàndose hacia el armario.

-Aunque pensándolo bien…mejor no lo hagas…!-pidió Draco abrazándole por detrás y besándole en el cuello-. Vamos a aprovechar que Adrian duerme.

Harry accedió de inmediato. Los últimos meses no habían tenido una relación completa por miedo a dañar al bebé y ninguno de ellos estaba dispuesto a esperar más. Pronto los jadeos y gemidos de los amantes fueron lo único que se escuchó en la habitación acompañados de algún que otro suspiro.

La otra encantadora forma animaga de Harry la había descubierto pocos días más tarde, cuando se había encontrado a un precioso cocker spanniel de brillante pelo negro y ojos esmeralda tumbado frente a la cunita de Adrian. Draco había estallado en carcajadas cuando el perro corrió hacia él y le puso las patas en el pecho intentando lamerle la cara…  
-¡Oh, Harry!- exclamó-.¡No tienes remedio!

-Hay algo que debo decirte- empezó Draco, pero no pudo decir más. Harry corrió a sus brazos y le besó apasionadamente. A continuación, tiró de él hasta la cuna del bebé, con una feliz sonrisa iluminando su rostro.

-¡Mírale Draco…!- dijo, señalando al lindo bebé de ojos verdes, tan parecidos a los de Harry, que con los ojos muy abiertos, pataleaba y movía sus manitas. Draco le acercó un dedo y el nene lo aferró con fuerza.

-Es precioso, ¿verdad?- preguntó Harry, al que se le caía la baba mientras contemplaba a su bebé (Punto y seguido)-. Nuestro pequeño milagro…-musitó. Draco se emocionó tanto ante todo lo que implicaban las palabras de su pareja que no pudo menos de abrazarle, estrechándole contra su pecho.

-Tienes razón, Harry, es nuestro y de nadie más.

El moreno le miró, clavando su mirada en los ojos grises de Draco, como si a través de ellos quisiera ver su alma.

>>-Sí, Harry, Adrian es mi hijo, porque así lo siente mi corazón; y estaré encantado de darle mi apellido, si tu quieres…claro.

Harry le contestó con un apasionado beso.

-¿Qué te preocupa, Draco?- preguntó el de ojos esmeralda cuando se separaron-.Estás como ausente…

El rubio tomó aire, no sabía como empezar.

>>-¿Tan grave es?- preguntó Harry, agarrándole de un brazo.

-Se trata de Remus…- dijo al fin.

-Le ha pasado algo, ¿verdad? No es normal que esté ausente tanto tiempo…Él no se hubiese perdido el nacimiento de su ahijado por nada del mundo- al ver la infinita tristeza que reflejaban los amados ojos grises la verdad le golpeó de manera brutal.

>>-¿Está muerto…verdad?- dijo, tomando asiento en una butaca…todo le daba vueltas, sentía que no podía respirar, la angustia se cernía sobre él de una forma aplastante, amenazando con ahogarle ¡Oh, Dios mío!, Remus no…por favor…Remus no… suplicaba mentalmente.

>>¡Cuentámelo todo, Draco!-exigió con voz helada –. ¡Quiero saber como pasó…!

-Fue Voldemort, él le mató…- no iba a contarle que le torturó horriblemente hasta que el licántropo expiró. Harry lo sabía…sabía de los métodos del Innombrable…mejor que nadie.

El moreno ocultaba la cabeza entre sus manos, Draco sabía que estaba llorando aunque ni un sonido escapaba de su boca, lo sabía por las convulsiones que azotaban el cuerpo de Harry. El dolor de su pareja…su llanto silencioso, era algo íntimo conmovedor…como una especie de ritual que Draco suponía aprendido en la más tierna infancia, oculto del mundo en una oscura alacena mientras lloraba por algún maltrato de sus odiosos tíos, y lo hacía quedito, sin permitir que le oyeran, sin dejar que supieran jamás cuanto mal le causaban.

Así era Harry Potter, el auténtico, el vulnerable chico que casi nadie conocía…Verle sufrir así corroía las entrañas del rubio, que no podía soportarlo; pero respetaría su dolor, hasta que su chico estuviese listo para hablar.

Mientras tanto, Draco le mecía contra su pecho como a un niño pequeño, y Harry empapaba su túnica con sus lágrimas, y sus manos eran como garfios agarrándose a su pareja reflejo de la tensión que le envolvía. Un buen rato después, Harry se separaba de Draco. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, y su boca era una dolorosa mueca.

-¡Voy a matarle, Draco!- dijo entre dientes con ira contenida-.No dejaré que me quite a nadie más. El próximo podrías ser tu y yo…me moriría si algo te pasase. Quiero que cuides de Adrian…Si algo me pasara quiero que cuides de él ¡Prométemelo, Draco!- gimió.

-¡No va a pasarte nada, y no vas a ir sólo.No lo permitiré! Somos uno, Harry, para lo bueno y para lo malo…¡Prométeme que sobrevivirás, ambos lo haremos! Si no…no podremos casarnos…- dijo, guiñándole un ojo, aunque su gesto fue muy forzado pues su rostro reflejaba toda la tensión que sentía.

Harry se obligó a sonreír.

-Antes necesito que mi hijo esté protegido y a salvo de las garras de ese malnacido.

-Nadie mejor que Dumbledore, llevémosle con él.

-¿Quién es nuestro guardián ahora? -preguntó Harry. Suponía que era el viejo Director, pero no estaba seguro.

-Él, quién sino?- afirmó Draco-. No quiso arriesgar a nadie más. Sintió mucho la muerte de Remus. Dumbledore no quería que Remus fuese nuestro guardián secreto pero él insistió mucho en ello. Te quería mucho, Harry.

Los ojos del moreno brillaban por las lágrimas retenidas, pero se negaba a dejarlas salir. No era hora de llorar. Era hora de luchar, por sus padres, por Sirius, por Remus …por todos aquellos que ese bastardo había asesinado impunemente…

 

*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*

 

-¡Ve y acaba con él, Harry!- le instó el lider de la Orden del Fénix. Los ojos del viejo brillaban de forma especial-.Protegeré a Adrian con mi vida si es necesario, Severus me ayudará.

-¡Cuídelo, Señor, él quiere a mi bebé para utilizarle para sus fines!¡El niño es su última esperanza de seguir con vida!

-¡Lo sé muy bien, Harry, ve tranquilo, y regresa pronto sano y salvo…por favor…!- acabó diciendo el viejo Mago con voz cansada.

-Yo estaré con él, protegiendo al niño Potter- dijo Severus haciendo su aparición, tan misterioso y tan serio como de costumbre. Su rostro, como de costumbre también, era una máscara impenetrable, pero había calidez en sus ojos negros.

-Gracias, Severus- contestó Harry.

Los dos jóvenes abandonaron el despacho del Director y atravesaron los angostos corredores del castillo hasta llegar a la puerta principal del mismo, aquella que conducía a los terrenos, cuando una voz les detuvo.

-¡Vamos contigo, Harry! Por favor…no te niegues, sólo dinos qué tenemos que hacer.

Era Hermione quien hablaba. Su gran amiga del colegio volvía a ser la de siempre. Sus ojos miel brillaban con determinación y su pelo parecía más encrespado que nunca. Harry apreció su ofrecimiento, la inteligente chica les había salvado a Ron y él innumerables veces en el pasado, gracias a su inteligencia y perspicacia. Un pelirrojo alto y desgarbado de ojos azules, observaba desde un segundo plano, mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-Yo también voy, Harry; bueno, si aceptas a un tarado como yo- Harry le miró de hito en hito y sonrió al fin.

-¡Bah…! ¡Déjate de bobadas, Ron!- dijo, cambiando de dirección y dirigiéndose al Gran Comedor que se encontraba vacío. Una vez allí, desplegó sobre una de las mesas un pergamino que sacó de uno de los bolsillos interiores de su túnica; era el mapa de la Mansión Riddle, que había elaborado junto a Draco.

-Siempre fuiste un gran estratega, Ron; de hecho siempre me ganabas al ajedrez. Veamos si eres tan ingenioso para vencer las defensas de Voldemort  
Ron enrojeció hasta las orejas tras el halago de Harry y con una amplia sonrisa se dispuso a ayudar en lo que buenamente pudiera.


	10. La batalla de Hogwarts

Habían conseguido vencer las defensas de Voldemort, tras una ardua pelea contra los Mortífagos, en la que todos se habían empleado a fondo. Ron y Hermione habían resultado heridos, el pelirrojo tenía el brazo izquierdo roto en tres trozos y Hermione sangraba profusamente por una fea herida en su hombro derecho.

Harry se acercó a ellos, murmuró unas palabras que ninguno de los presentes había escuchado antes, y puso una mano sobre cada una de las zonas lastimadas. Una brillante luz blanca salió de sus manos, deslumbrando a todos los presentes. Luego, el suave resplandor rodeó todo el contorno de las zonas heridas, y tanto Ron como Hermione sintieron una càlida sensación, al tiempo que el dolor desaparecía completamente.

-¡Merlín!-logró articular Ron, blanco de la impresión.

Hermione estaba tan estupefacta que apenas susurró:

-Pero…no es posible…¿Cómo puedes hacerlo?¿Cuando aprendiste magia curativa de este nivel?¡Y sin varita…! ¡Es…es maravilloso, Harry!

-Y todavía no has visto nada…- musitó Draco en la nuca de la castaña, produciéndole un estremecimiento.

-¿Tan poderoso es?-preguntó Hermione, sin dejar de examinar el brazo de Ron, quien lo tocaba y doblaba una y otra vez aún sin acabar de creérselo. Estaba perfecto-.Pero, ¿cuando ocurrió? Quiero decir…Harry siempre fue poderoso…pero esto es…

-¡No soy yo quien debe contártelo!–cortó Draco-. Lo hará Harry cuando lo crea conveniente. Ahora, busquemos a Voldemort, es para lo que hemos venido, ¿no?- dijo dando por terminada la conversación. Ron y Hermione intercambiaron miradas furiosas ante la aptitud del rubio, pero ninguno se atrevió a decir nada.

Harry, que se había adelantado a buscar a Voldemort, regresaba abatido.

-¡No está!- explicó dando una patada al suelo, mostrando su rabia. De repente, se echó las manos a la cabeza, y mientras su cicatriz sangraba, cayó de rodillas al suelo gritando de forma estremecedora.

-¡Harry!- gritaron todos a la vez, pero Draco llegó primero, y arrodillándose a su lado, le abrazó. El pelinegro estaba llorando, mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos, como si temiese que de no hacerlo ésta estallase sin remedio.

-¡Le tiene, Draco…tiene a mi niño…!- sollozó el de ojos verdes y Draco creyó que él iba a desmayarse en ese preciso instante, del pánico que sintió.

-¡No es verdad, Harry…!- dijo el rubio con una voz que no parecía la suya –.Adrian está bien, está con Dumbledore y Severus, ellos le protegen– Intentó sonar convincente pero falló miserablemente.

-¿No entiendes que ha sido una maldita trampa para alejarnos de allí?- gritó el de ojos verdes, desesperado-. Colagusano es el espía, ¡lo he visto todo, Draco! ¡Han tomado Hogwarts!-sollozó incontroladamente- y tiene a mi bebe, lo va a matar...

El moreno no tenía consuelo realmente y Draco se quería morir,se sentía totalmente impotente. No sabía qué hacer o como actuar, ¡no sabía como consolar a Harry! En toda su vida se había sentido tan mal…tan inútil…Hermione lloraba en silencio, y Ron tenía los ojos aguados. Nadie era capaz de reaccionar.

Finalmente, a Draco no le quedó otra que tomar las riendas de la situación.

-¡Ni lo pienses siquiera Harry! ¡No lo ha matado! Necesita al niño para seguir con vida, y cualquiera que sea el ritual que piensa llevar a cabo con nuestro hijo, necesita tiempo para ello y no lo ha tenido. Eso juega a nuestro favor…pero si seguimos aquí, lamentándonos, no vamos a lograr salvarle.

>>¡Eres el mago mas poderoso del mundo por Merlín!- continuó agarrándole de los hombros y sacudiéndoloe violentamente para hacerle reaccionar-. Vamos a acabar con ese bastardo y los que le siguen…Créeme, Harry, lo haremos y recuperaremos al niño sano y salvo, ¡te lo juro!

Harry le miraba a través de sus lágrimas, deseando creerle. Draco le retiró el flequillo de la frente y lamió la sangre de su cicatriz para besarla a continuación. Hermione y Ron miraban al rubio con clara admiración reflejada en sus pupilas, convencidos al fin de que Draco realmente amaba a su amigo…

El gesto de Draco convenció a Harry más que cualquier palabra…Adoraba a ese rubio que le acababa de demostrar delante de sus amigos, y de la forma mas increíble, lo mucho que le amaba.

 

*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*

 

Hogwarts abrió sus puertas facilitándole el acceso en cuanto Harry y sus amigos llegaron ante ellas, reconociéndole como el heredero de Gryffindor. El castillo parecía más que nunca una entidad viva. Los cuatro jóvenes avanzaron por los corredores hasta llegar al Gran Comedor, cuyas puertas estaban abiertas de par en par, pero nada animaba a traspasar el umbral de las mismas.

La visión en el interior era escalofriante. Las largas mesas estaban ocupadas ahora por Mortífagos; la de los profesores la presidía el mismísimo Voldemort, que se asemejaba más que nunca a una serpiente,y a su lado estaban Bellatrix, Rudolph Lestrange y Dolohov, sus mortífagos más fieles.

Los estandartes de las distintas casas habían desaparecido. Sólo el de Slytherin, cuyo tamaño había sido aumentado al menos cinco veces, ondeaba en medio de la estancia.

Harry avanzó con decisión entre las mesas, con Draco a su lado y sus amigos tras él. Todos con la varita en la mano, preparados para la lucha. Sólo Harry miraba al Lord directamente a los ojos, desafiándole con su mirada esmeralda que refulgía de ira, demostrándole que no le temía en absoluto. Le pareció advertir cierto recelo en los ojos escarlata, pero sólo fue una milésima de segundo…Voldemort estaba muy seguro de haber ganado la partida. Harry decidió dejar que lo creyera… al menos unos instantes más,  
Harry musitó unas palabras, y al momento, el Gran comedor volvió a ser lo que siempre había sido. Los estandartes de las casas ocuparon su lugar correspondiente y el falso cielo apareció nuevamente tachonado de estrellas. Draco no pudo evitar sonreír…

-¿Cómo te atreves, Potter?- escupió Bellatrix, levantándose para echarle una maldición, pero el propio Voldemort la obligó a sentarse rudamente, mientras él se ponía en pie. Su aspecto era peor que nunca, su rostro cadavérico y sin nariz, los ojos inyectados en sangre. Ya no había hechizo glamour alguno, Voldemort se manifestaba en todo su esplendor. Harry sintió auténticas nauseas al pensar que aquel ente alguna vez le había tocado.

-Bienvenido a mi “humilde” morada, Harry…- dijo el Lord suavemente.

-Hogwarts no te pertenece, no fantasees, Tom, el castillo jamás será tuyo. No te quiere aquí, sus cimientosreclaman que te vayas. A Hogwarts le repele tu presencia, no eres digno de estar aquí, ni tu ni ninguno de los que te acompañan.

-¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Yo soy el heredero de Slytherin! Desciendo directamente de uno de los fundadores de este colegio…

-¡Tú no puedes ser el legítimo heredero de Slytherin…es imposible!. Tú no eres más que una víbora indigna, que se escuda tras un inocente bebe al que pretendes utilizar para eternizarte.

>> ¡Devuélveme a mi hijo!-bramó, apretando su varita hasta que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. El Lord soltó una siniestra risotada.

-¡No decías lo mismo cuando te arrebataba tu inocencia,cuando te poseía de todas las maneras que se me antojaba. ¿Ya lo has olvidado, Harry?¿Ya no recuerdas que ese niño es también hijo mió? Dime…¿ese rubio traidor te folla tan bien como yo? ¿Te hace gemir de la misma manera que yo mientras te violentaba?- bramó Voldemort, burlándose de él, mientras todos los Mortífagos reían la gracia de su Señor.

Harry, de pronto parecía muy interesado en la punta de sus zapatos, sin embargo, sonreía. Levantó la cabeza y miró a Voldemort de frente, sonriendo ampliamente.

-¡No le alcanzas ni a la suela de los zapatos, Tom!- afirmó-. Draco es todo lo que tú nunca serás.

>> A él le regalo cada noche lo que tú tenías que tomar bajo chantaje o a la fuerza, porque de otro modo nunca hubiese sido tuyo; porque a él le amo, mientras que tú lo único que me has inspirado siempre ha sido aversión y náuseas.

Sus palabras irritaron al Lord.

-El amor…- se burló-.Eso es para los tontos y pobres de miras. No sirve absolutamente para nada.

-Es curioso que desprecies ese sentimiento cuando precisamente es el que te está destruyendo…el que terminará contigo si no lo hago yo antes.

>>¿Lo notas, Tom?¿Notas como el mi magia corre por tus venas demoliéndote poco a poco? ¿Sientes como destruye lentamente todo lo que eres, todo lo que representas?  
Harry se volvió a mirar a los Mortífagos, dándole la espalda al Lord.

>>-Vuestro Amo creyó que me destruiría al poseerme como lo hizo, creyó que así me quebraría, pero se equivocó, pretendió jugar con ventaja y ahora está sucumbiendo por su tonto error.

>> Mi magia está protegida por el amor de mi madre, que dio su vida por salvarme a mí, en el sacrificio más grande que una madre puede hacer por su hijo. Esa protección, basada en el amor que ella me tenía, corre a raudales por las venas del que llamáis Amo, y su podredumbre no la soporta.

>>El amor contra el odio y la luz contra la oscuridad,vuestro Lord ha perdido la partida. Por eso necesita a mi hijo, porque Adrian lleva su sangre, y mediante un ritual ancestral puede salvarle la vida. Sólo que no puedo permitir que le toques un solo pelo, Tom, te ha llegado la hora…- dijo, volteándose de nuevo hacia él.

-¿Qué te hace suponer que aún no le he matado?- preguntó despiadadamante el de ojos carmesí. Harry se dio cuenta, con inquietud, de que Bellatrix no estaba en su lugar, y se alarmó terriblemente ante lo que eso significaba. Cruzó una mirada llena de temor…con Draco, y ambos comprendieron que no podían esperar un segundo más.

-¡Dame a mi hijo!- exigió Harry, que ya no tenía paciencia, ésta se había consumido-. El horror que sentía al pensar que el niño pudiese estar en manos de Bellatrix Lestrange, ahogaba cualquier otro sentimiento.

-¡Por encima de mi cadáver!- rugió el Lord Oscuro.

¡Será como dices…!- exclamó Harry. Nadie supo qué había pasado, pero al momento siguiente ya no estaban en el Gran Comedor sino en los terrenos que rodeaban Hogwarts, al lado del bosque prohibido, y los Aurores y Orden del fénix surgían por doquier. Harry, mientras tanto, se había eclipsado.

 

*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*

 

-¡Ron…las mazmorras!- gritó Draco. Los dos chicos corrieron hacia allí, seguidos de cerca por Hermione, allí estaban encerrados los alumnos de todas las casas. Muchos de primer grado lloraban asustados, mientras los mayores les consolaban. El Alohomorano funcionaba y la chica de rizos, decidida a no perder más tiempo, resolvió ser más drástica.

-¡Alejaos de la puerta… lo más posible!-ordenó, y todos los alumnos y profesores que estaban en aquella celda, se apretujaron contra la pared del fondo.

>>-¡Bombarda!- exclamó, y la cancela saltó por los aires, llevándose con ella una buena parte de la pared.

Ron imitó su ejemplo con las otras celdas y pronto todos los alumnos estaban libres; los de sexto y séptimo curso se apresuraron a unirse a la lucha, así como los profesores que estaban en condiciones de hacerlo, pues casi todos habían resultado heridos en mayor o menor medida, al intentar defender el Castillo del ataque del Lord Oscuro. Los alumnos más jóvenes también querían participar, pero no se lo permitieron. Tenían órdenes estrictas de permanecer en sus Casas hasta que la batalla terminara. McGonagall supervisó que todos acataran sus órdenes. En la celda más apartada de todas, Draco encontró finalmente a Severus y al Director. Los dos hombres estaban heridos, pero Dumbledore era el que ofrecía peor aspecto.

-¡Nos pillaron desprevenidos! Colagusano era su espía dentro del Castillo. También fue quien les entregó a Lupin- dijo Severus con voz desmayada a causa del dolor –. Le maté; al menos ya no delatará a nadie más,esa asquerosa rataya no hará más daño.

-¡Tengo que irme1- gimió Draco exasperado-. ¡No encontramos a Adrian y lo tiene Bellatrix!

-El mapa…del Merodeador… Harry… ¿Dónde está Harry?- profirió Dumbledore con voz ronca-.Él…tiene el mapa.

-¡Sí, tenemos que ir con Harry!- gritó Draco-. Está con Voldemort y está sólo…¡Tenemos que encontrarle…!- casi aulló de apremio mientras echaba a correr a todo lo que le daban sus piernas, seguido por la castaña y el pelirrojo.

 

*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*

 

Una auténtica demencia parecía haberse apoderado de los terrenos del Castillo. El bando de la Luz, que estaban en clara minoría a pesar de la ayuda de alumnos y Profesores, luchaba ferozmente con los seguidores de Voldemort. Los gritos y las maldiciones se sucedían en todas partes, los muertos y heridos se multiplicaban…

-Dime donde está Adrian y no te mataré- masculló Harry, a quien la ira hacía arrastrar las palabras –. Tendrás un juicio justo, te doy mi palabra.

-¡Nunca pisaré Azkaban, Potter!-ironizó el Lord,-. ¿En serio crees que el niño está vivo aún? ¿De verdad lo crees, Potter?

>> Bella hace rato que se fue y tiene órdenes de matar al niño si yo no aparezco donde lo tiene, en un pequeño margen de tiempo…Me estoy demorando demasiado. Si, definitivamente creo que ya lo habrá matado.

Toda la furia de Harry se desbocó tras éstas palabras. No escuchó a Draco que le gritaba algo con desesperación. Su hijo estaba muerto y aquel ser repuganante iba a pagar lo que había hecho.

Todo sucedió muy rápidamente; el pelinegro cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras sus brazos se elevaban al cielo, y musitaba una extraña letanía, que nadie había oído nunca. 

Lágrimas amargas rodaban por sus mejillas mientras murmuraba; el dolor…una locura imposible de soportar… Sin su hijito…ya nada tenía sentido.

El cielo se oscureció y se desató una pavorosa tormenta, las tinieblas envolvieron todo; un rayo rojo y dorado fulminó a Voldemort, carbonizándole.  
Voldemort estaba muerto, y Harry sentía que… él también.

Lo lograste, maldito bastardo, finalmente me has convertido en un asesino, se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez…

Acabado…moral y psíquicamente devastado, Harry Potter cayó de rodillas al suelo, cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos, pretendiendo ahogar el desgarrador alarido de dolor e impotencia que nacía de su médula misma y que estremeció a todos los presentes. Ya nadie luchaba, con Voldemort extinto los estupefactos seguidores del Innombrable se rindieron de inmediato, sin dar crédito a lo que había sucedido hacía apenas cinco minutos antes.

Sólo Draco tuvo el valor necesario para aproximarse a Harry y abrazarle, mientras le zarandeaba para que reaccionase, era vital que el moreno lo hiciera; pero sus desesperados gritos apenas eran percibidos por Harry que estaba totalmente ido. Había sido precisa una fuerte bofetada propinada por el rubio para que Harry reaccionase al fin.

Draco sintió las heridas, y al mismo tiempo confusas, esmeraldas de Harry tenía por ojos, fijos en su persona, cuestionándole, no entendiendo por qué le había golpeado.

-¡Necesitamos “el mapa del Merodeador”,Harry!- gritó el rubio, exasperado-.¡Adrian puede estar vivo todavía, pero si no le encontramos inmediatamente ya no habrá remedio…! ¡Reacciona, por Merlin!

-Pero él…él me dijo que estaba muerto, por eso yo….-dijo con una voz que no parecía la suya, mientras la esperanza iba abriéndose paso nuevamente, y poco a poco, en su abatida alma.

Harry echó a correr como alma que lleva el diablo mientras echaba una ojeada al mapa al mismo tiempo. Draco le seguía, pisándole los talones.

-¡La Cámara de los Secretos, Draco…le tiene allí…- aulló, mientras corría tanto que patinaba y casi se caía al torcer las esquinas de los angostos corredores del Castillo. ¡Oh, mi Dios, que no sea demasiado tarde… por favor…por favor…que Adrian siga vivo… por favor… por favor…,rogaba el moreno mentalmente mientras corría junto a Draco como no lo había hecho en toda su vida; un poco más rezagados, Hermione y Ron les perseguían.

Harry pronunció a borbotones las palabras en parsel ante el lavabo del abandonado baño del segundo piso. Los cuatro amigos se deslizaron a través de la sucia tubería, uno detrás de otro, y sin perdida de tiempo corrieron nuevamente y franquearon la puerta de la Cámara Secreta.

Al fin, distinguieron a la Mortífaga. Tenía al niño en brazos y le apuntaba con la varita directamente a la cabeza. Sonrió de modo casi inhumano cuando les vio llegar.

-Dame a mi hijo, Bella…¡por favor!-suplicó Harry con voz trémula y agitada, le punzaba el pecho tras la larga carrera y tenía dificultades para respirar.

>>-Por favor, no le mates…él no te ha hecho ningún mal. Mátame a mí en su lugar…pero por favor…te lo ruego, no mates a mi bebe- imploró una vez más, mientras avanzaba paulatinamente hacia la mujer. Los demás observaban la escena, aterrados.

-No des un paso más, Potter. Créeme, te mataría con gusto, pero ése es un privilegio exclusivo del Lord, quiere hacerlo él en persona. Él me ordenó matar al bebe si no se presentaba en quince minutos. Él no está y tu sí, por lo que deduzco que todo ha salido mal…muy mal…- sus ojos manifestaban la enajenación que se había adueñado de la que en otra época seguramente fue una mujer muy agraciada. Pero ahora…la demencia misma, y el tiempo pasado en Azkaban, habían dejado su devastador rastro en Bellatrix Lestrange, haciéndola aparecer como un ser grotesco…perversamente grotesco.

-Voldemort ha muerto. Sus partidarios se han entregado, no tienes porque hacerlo, Bellatrix- imploró con voz estrangulada por la ansiedad-.No tienes porque cargar en tu conciencia con la muerte de otro inocente…por favor…dame a mi bebe.

-¡Cállate, maldito infame!-gritó enloquecida –. Le mataré, y luego...

Nadie supo qué iba a decir a continuación. La maldición le dio en mitad de la frente, fulminándola en el acto. El desconcierto y el horror se grabaron en su rostro antes de emprender un viaje sin retorno. Harry se tiró en plancha, haciendo gala de sus excelentes reflejos como buscador, y atrapó a Adrian al vuelo, recibiendo él todo el impacto del golpe sobre su hombro derecho; un intenso dolor le invadió y supo que se le había dislocado, pero logró su objetivo al impedir que el niño se golpease contra el suelo.  
El bebé se había despertado asustado y lloraba desconsoladamente. Harry le oprimió contra su pecho amorosamente, mientras le llenaba de suaves besos y le decía quedito:  
-Estás a salvo, mi amor, todo ha terminado.

Momentos antes de estos sucesos, Ron Weasley, tan horrorizado como el resto de sus amigos, había estado rezando por una pequeña distracción de la mortífaga. Cuando ésta se dio, no perdió ni un instante antes de lanzarle la maldición asesina, consciente de que Harry estaba muy cerca y nunca dejaría que su bebe se estrellase contra el suelo.

En ese instante, mientras veía a Harry arrullando suavemente a su bebé, las piernas aún le temblaban y el corazón le latía descontrolado. Guardando nuevamente su varita en el bolsillo de la túnica, murmuró entre dientes para sí mismo:

-Tenías razón, Bellatrix…todo os ha salido mal.

Hermione abrazó a su pelirrojo y Draco hizo lo mismo con Harry. Todos juntos se dirigieron a la salida, dejando tras de sí el cadáver de Bellatrix Lestrange, que semejaba mucho al de una triste y lastimosa muñeca rota.

Los cuatro amigos se dirigieron a la salida, de repente Hermione volvió sobre sus pasos y se agachó al lado de la mortífaga.

-Así es como consiguió entrar…- Afirmó muy ufana volviendo con ellos y mostrándoles un pequeños simulador de voz mágico a sus amigos. Con un movimiento de varita lo hizo funcionar y se oyó claramente la voz De Voldemort diciendo en parsel las palabras que facilitaban el acceso a la Cámara Secreta.

Los tres chicos rodaron los ojos a la vez.

-¿Qué?- repuso la castaña –Necesitaba saberlo…


	11. Paz

Harry insistió mucho en ser él quien acostase a Adrian, rechazando el ofrecimiento de Draco. Quería hacerlo él, necesitaba sentir que la normalidad volvía a su vida, después de todo lo ocurrido.

Bañar, dar el biberón a su bebé y arrullarle hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido reconfortó su corazón bastante.

Observó al bebé dormir plácidamente y la emoción anegó su corazón.

Había tenido tanto miedo… realmente había creído que no volvería a verle más y ver ahora su linda carita tan llena de paz le parecía un auténtico milagro.

 

*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*

 

Bajó a reunirse con los demás, sabía que esperaban una explicación, en especial Ron y Hermione. Sobre todo ésta última, sabía que no le dejaría en paz hasta que no le detallara todo sobre sus nuevo poderes, con pelos y señales.

Estaba cansado…habían sido demasiadas emociones en las últimas y críticas horas. El gran despliegue de magia que había efectuado, sumado al torrente de contradictorias emociones por el que había tenido que pasar, le habían dejado para el arrastre.

El de ojos esmeraldas no recordaba haberse sentido así de extenuado nunca en su vida. Draco no dejo de observar que el estado de su pareja no era el mejor  
-Harry, creo que sería mejor dejar las explicaciones para otro momento, estás agotado, no hay más que verte.

-No, Draco, quiero acabar con esto cuanto antes e irme a dormir después- dijo, sonriendo levemente a su pareja

-Sé que queréis una explicación- comenzó mirando a sus amigos directamente a los ojos-. Aunque después del despliegue de magia que visteis, no sé que explicación daros sobre algo que supongo os habéis imaginado ya, pero en fin… os la daré igualmente.

>>\- Recibí el Legado el mismo día que cumplí veinte años, es la herencia de mi madre y la razón por la que Dumbledore no había querido que me enfrentase a Voldemort antes. Sigo pensando que debería habérmelo dicho, Señor- insistió mirando al Director, que le observaba impasible con sus brillantes ojos azules.

>>\- Pero…ya no se pueden cambiar los hechos. De haberlo sabido antes, yo no me hubiese entregado jamás al Lord Oscuro, pero Adrian no existiría así que me quedo con lo único bueno de todo aquello… mi bebé- dijo con una amplia sonrisa. Draco le guiñó un ojo e hizo un gesto con la cabeza instándole a continuar.

>>\- Lily Evans no era una sangre mezclada después de todo, por sus venas no corría nada de sangre muggle pues mi madre descendía del mismísimo Merlín.

Harry narró todo lo que había acontecido en su vida durante el último año a los asombrados rostros que no perdían detalle de ninguna de sus palabras.

-Afortunadamente, los Dursley y yo no somos familia- continuó-. Algo que celebro profundamente, la verdad- terminó diciendo con una traviesa sonrisa que iluminó su cansado rostro.

-Definitivamente, no es algo que pueda lamentar- opinó Draco sin piedad-. Tenía serios reparos de que alguno de nuestros futuros hijos, si es que los tenemos, se pareciera al troll de tu primo; y es que…sinceramente, Harry, creo que le hubiese desheredado- ironizó el rubio, haciendo estallar a todos los presentes en una carcajada.

-Le hubieses querido igualmente, tonto- repuso Harry entre risas-. Pero tranquilo, eso no pasará, es imposible si llevan tus genes. ¿Un Malfoy feo y sin estilo?; por Merlín, eso sería una aberración- continuó siguiendo la broma, provocando mas risas de los presentes. Draco alzó una ceja y torció ligeramente el gesto con suficiencia, mientras se cruzaba de brazos como diciendo ¿Acaso lo dudaste aunque fuera por un segundo?

-Señor…-empezó Harry seriamente al dirigirse a Dumbledore -.Hay algo que me preocupa sobre el Legado. Verá no estoy seguro de quererlo…-confesó, mientras Ron y Draco le miraban como si hubiese perdido el juicio por completo, y el Director le observaba tranquilamente, aunque fue Hermione quien finalmente tomó la palabra:

-Te entiendo, Harry, te asusta tanto poder, ¿no es cierto?

El moreno asintió con pesar.

-Sí, no sé…no es que reniegue de él pero es cierto, me asusta. Ya vieron lo que pasó en la batalla, yo no quiero ser distinto a los demás, nunca lo quise ni lo pedí. Realmente, tampoco tuve nunca opción a elegir. Ahora por fin la tengo y…la verdad, aspiro a tener una vida tranquila con mi familia, algo que nunca he tenido. No me hace ninguna gracia la idea de tener a alguno de esospirados tras mis pasos, para exterminarme a mí o a los míos, porque me consideren un nuevo Lord Oscuro o algo peor.

-Te entiendo, Harry…claro que se puede hacer, podrías renunciar a tuLegado- musitó Albus, mientras se quitaba las gafas y se tallaba los ojos –, pero no te lo aconsejo. Verás Harry, ese poder pasa de generación en generación y sólo a los descendientes directos de Merlín, y lo hace por una poderosa razón, créeme. Eres un chico excepcionalmente noble y bueno.

>>\- No hay nadie mejor que tú para poseer ese poder, eres descendiente de Merlín. Un alma impura no sería merecedora de él; tú eres el mejor hombre sobre la tierra que conozco para poseerlo, Harry, porque sé que siempre harás buen uso de él. Desde luego que habrá quien no esté de acuerdo, pero nos ocuparemos de crear para ti y tu familia el lugar más seguro de todo el mundo mágico si así lo deseas,no creo que realmente quieras aislarte del resto del mundo…

\- Yo también quiero lo mejor para los míos, empezando por su seguridad- intervino Draco, mirando al anciano antes de girarse hacia Harry-. Si deseas conservar el poder, y por una vez debo concordar con el Director en que deberías hacerlo, poseo una hermosa propiedad en el norte de Escocia que nadie conoce y que sería un refugio ideal para nosotros- una vez más fijó la vista en el resto de los presentes-. Nadie, aparte de los que estamos aquí reunidos, conocería su ubicación, salvo que Harry o yo decidiéramos otra cosa.

-Me parece una buena propuesta– terció Severus Snape, que hasta ese instante no había intervenido en la conversación –, Tendríais la intimidad que necesitáis y estaríais perfectamente localizables cuando así lo deseaseis.

-¿Qué opinas, Harry?- inquirió Draco, preocupado por el gesto sombrío que cruzaba el rostro de su pareja.

-Pues…opino que me gusta la idea de vivir en Escocia contigo pero no la de aislarme, Draco, no quiero seguir viviendo con miedo. Quiero poder llevar a Adrian al parque a jugar como cualquier otro niño, salir con mi familia a pasear como cualquier otra persona. Vivir, en suma, igual que el resto de la gente. Ahora, decirme, ¿qué he de hacer para lograrlo…?

-Vivir simplemente, Harry, y luchar para que las cosas cambien, y eso sólo se puede hacer de una manera- interrumpió Hermione, todos la miraban expectantes sin saber muy bien adonde quería llegar la castaña.

>>-Haz valer tus derechos, Harry… esperaban que derrotases a Voldemort para poder vivir en paz. Bien, has cumplido sus expectativas, has hecho mucho por el Mundo Mágico, creo que es hora de que te devuelvan el favor. Creo que mereces un alto puesto en el Ministerio, realmente me pareces el más indicado para ser el nuevo Ministro de Magia Harry, y tu familia tendrá toda la protección que merece…te lo deben, Harry, por una vez piensa en ti.

Draco observó a la chica con auténtica admiración, pero adivinó acertadamente que Harry no aceptaría.

-No valgo para estar encerrado en un despacho; gracias, Hermione, pero no…En cambio, tú lo harías muy bien, ese puesto te vendría como anillo al dedo- la castaña enrojeció furiosamente sintiéndose muy halagada, mientras Ron la estrechaba contra sí.

-Una hija de muggles Ministra de Magia, eso sí que sería digno de ver-ironizó Draco-. Apoyo la moción; sería un gran cambio, desde luego, y callaría muchas bocas, me gusta la idea…

Hermione no daba crédito a lo que oía, ¿Draco defendiéndola a ella? Definitivamente, algo estaba empezando a cambiar…para bien.

-Definitivamente, habéis perdido el juicio- apuntó la castaña, dejándose caer pesadamente de nuevo en la silla de la que hacía unos instantes se había levantado para pasear nerviosamente por toda la estancia.

Harry la observaba en silencio, las palabras de Hermione decían una cosa pero sus ojos miel expresaban algo muy diferente, aunque intentaba disimularlo manteniendo la mirada baja.

-Pues a mi me parece una excelente idea -terció Dumbledore-. ¿Qué opinas tú, Severus?

El oscuro profesor clavó su negra mirada durante unos instantes en Hermione, antes de decidirse a responder:

-Creo que la señorita Granger lo haría muy bien. Todos sabemos que nació para mandar, le encanta, de hecho.

La carcajada fue general mientras Hermione enrojecía hasta las orejas y lanzaba furiosas miradas a su alrededor, pero era pura comedia, en el fondo se sentía fabulosamente bien…

-Te aseguro, Harry, que si eso llega a hacerse realidad algún día, tendrás la mejor protección del mundo, pues te nombraría inmediatamente Jefe de Aurores del Ministerio y Ron sería tu mano derecha- continuó diciendo con voz soñadora Hermione.

>>\- Draco…tú serías mi segundo de a bordo, si aceptas, claro- dijo mirando fijamente al rubio, que la observaba escamado…sin decidirse a creer lo que oía. Aquella broma estaba durando demasiado.

>>-Te quiero a mi lado- prosiguió la castaña-. Necesito una persona inteligente, valiente, decidida, capaz y sobre todo fiel a los que quiere, y tu cumples esos requisitos, Draco Malfoy; además, tienes un muy buen motivo para hacer que todo se haga del mejor modo posible…-dijo la castaña, posando su mirada miel sobre su amigo de ojos verdes.

-¿Se dan cuenta de a qué me refiero?- hablo de nuevo Severus con todo su sarcasmo-. Sólo es una hipótesis y ya les ha organizado la vida a todos menos a mí…creo.

-En eso se equivoca, Severus…para usted tenía pensado que dirigiese el laboratorio de San Mungo, aunque claro, sino le gusta la idea sólo tiene que rechazarla…

Severus boqueó varias veces para decir algo, pero finalmente optó por callar. Le había dejado sin palabras y eso era algo difícil de lograr tratándose de Severus Snape.

Bueno…- dijo Albus Dumbledore poniéndose en pie-.Si me disculpáis, engo algunas cosillas que arreglar en el Ministerio de Magia, tirar de algunos hilos…hablar con algunas personas, presionar a otras que tienen muy mala memoria, en fin, ya me entendéis….- dijo radiante antes de guiñarles un ojo y desaparecer ante sus ojos.

-Pe…pero sólo estábamos bromeando, ¿verdad?-atinó a preguntar un confuso pelirrojo. Nadie supo que responderle.

 

*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*

 

Diez años después, en una hermosa mansión de Escocia llamada Little Manor, una pareja se abrazaba feliz y satisfecha tras acabar de hacer el amor.

-Te quiero, Draco-musitaba el moreno feliz dentro del beso que le daba su pareja, agradeciendo y devolviendo la caricia con toda su alma. El sudor perlaba las frentesy los aún jadeantes cuerpos de ambos, tras el esfuerzo realizado. El esfuerzo más placentero de todos, todo hay que decirlo.

-Menos mal, un momento de paz para nosotros solos-dijo Draco, pensando en sus tres pequeños diablillos que ahora dormían, afortunadamente. Eran los orgullosos padres de dos niños y una niña. Adrian ya era todo un rompecorazones de diez años…Totalmente Gryffindor de corazon, algo que llenaba de orgullo a Harry por todo lo que eso significaba para él, y que por el mismo motivo complacía, y mucho, a Draco.

Alicia… “Aly”, la princesita de la casa, tenía seis años y era toda una Slytherin de cabellos muy rubios como papa Draco, pero con la irresistible sonrisa y los ojos de su papi Harry, lo que la convertían en un pequeño y arrollador terremoto incansable que afortunadamente había caído rendida en la cama hacía ya un rato, tras un día agotador de actividades y juegos.

Y por fin estaba David, de tres años, igualito que Harry en todo, menos en los ojos que eran color plata como los de su padre rubio. La sonrisa era igualita a la de Harry pero era Slytherin de corazón, toda la familia le adoraba y sabía, desde luego, como metérselos en el bolsillo y lograr salirse con la suya…casi siempre. Aly le enseñaba bien y Adrian ponía paz entre los dos pequeños; bueno, menos cuando era él quien las liaba pardas.

Harry y Draco, desde luego, no se aburrían el tiempo libre de que disponían en sus respectivos trabajos, que intentaban compaginar para estar siempre alguno de los dos en casa, aunque no siempre lo conseguían. Menos mal que tenían una ayuda estupenda en Deborah, una estupenda nany que apareció como caída del cielo tras poner la pareja un anuncio en el “El Profeta” después del nacimiento de Alicia… y que les solucionaba las tareas de la casa y de los niños cuando ellos no estaban.

Sus hijos ocupaban casi todo su tiempo y más lo harían aún en pocos meses. Harry había decidido, y convencido al rubio de paso, para aumentar la familia; decía que la balanza estaba desequilibrada y que no pararían hasta tener otro Gryffindor en la familia, a ser posible, niña.

Draco pensó date por jodido y eso precisamente había ocurrido aquella noche. Harry le había hecho el amor con ímpetu renovado ante la perspectiva de tener un nuevo bebé y Draco lo había disfrutado ciertamente.

Adrian y David los había tenido Harry, y Draco a la pequeña Alicia, y ahora en justicia le tocaba otra vez a él ser el portador. Sobre todo porque el moreno deseaba que fuese otra niña.

Si bien la idea no le había hecho mucha gracia a Draco en un principio, pues creía que tres hijos eran más que suficientes, Harry le había convencido finalmente, ¡y de que manera!

 

*^^*^^*^^*^^*^^*

 

Nueve meses después, la orgullosa Ministra de Magia sujetaba a su pequeña ahijada recién nacida en brazos. Una bellísima bebe pelirroja de ojos grises que acababa de nacer. ¿Su nombre? Rebeca Malfoy Potter.

¿Sus orgullosos padres? El Jefe de Aurores, Harry Potter, y el Vice-Ministro de Magia, Draco Malfoy. ¿Sus padrinos? La señora Hermione Granger, Ministra de Magia, y Ronald Weasley, su esposo y Auror del Ministerio, además de mano derecha de su mejor amigo, Harry Potter.

Severus Snape tenía fuertemente agarrada de la mano, para evitar que hiciera alguna trastada, a Alicia, su ahijada, que no perdía detalle de su nueva hermanita, y David se aferraba a la pierna de su padrino, Albus Dumbledore, observando todo desde su segura posición sin atreverse a acercarse demasiado a su nueva hermanita, pues no quería“romperla”.

Harry cogió a David, el pequeño moreno, en brazos, y a Aly, su rubia hija, en la otra mano, y se acercó a la cama donde Draco sonreía feliz y agotado tras el esfuerzo realizado, con su bebita nuevamente a su lado, que tenía sus pequeños ojos grises abiertos.

-Es maravillosa, Draco. Te amo- dijo el moreno, besándole en los labios, mientras David besaba a su padre rubio en la mejilla y luego a su hermanita, en la frente.

-¿Puedo verla yo…?- inquirió Aly, muy nerviosa e impaciente por ver a la bebita.

-Sí amor, claro que puedes- contestó Draco, haciéndole un gesto para que le diese un beso a él primero. La niña abrazó a su padre y luego se acercó a su hermanita y la besó en la frente.

-¿Tardará mucho en crecer?- preguntó.

-Lo mismo que tú cielo, tiene que crecer poco a poco hasta convertirse en una chica tan grande como tú- contestó Harry con ternura.

-Bueno… yo la cuidaré -terminó diciendo Aly con determinación, alisando la falda de su vestido, en un tono que no admitía réplica, exactamente igual al de Draco en ocasiones; éste frunció el ceño al oír a su hija mientras Harry se ahogaba de risa. Aly se acababa de nombrar a sí misma guardiana de su hermana pequeña…y a buen seguro que lo haría muy bien.

Adrian, que se había mantenido en un segundo plano hasta entonces, se acercó despacio. Estaba muy contento con su nueva hermana pero había estado preocupado por su padre Draco, no quería que le pasara nada a ninguno de sus padres, nunca.

El niño adoraba a su padre rubio, tanto como a Harry, y aunque sabía perfectamente de donde provenía, eso nunca le había afectado o preocupado especialmente. Sus padres le adoraban y él a ellos. Ahora que veía que su padre de ojos grises estaba perfectamente, él también lo estaba.

Se aferró a Draco en un abrazo largo y sentido por ambos. El rubio estaba muy orgulloso del maravilloso muchacho que tenía delante y que en breve empezaría sus estudios en Hogwarts, en la Casa Gryffindor, estaba seguro. Era igual que Harry de carácter y corazón.

Gracias a Merlín.


End file.
